Mi placer prohibido
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Una historia sobre la aceptación de ti mismo: el amor solo es uno y no distingue entre sexos, siempre que se esté feliz con lo que uno es, lo demás no importa... RuHana
1. Parte 1

**Mi placer prohibido**

**By Arashi**

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi y Yuri (casi nada), así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gusta pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Slam Dunk, Rukawa x Sakuragi, Ayako x Haruko y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal origina

-- Historias --

"Pensamientos"

__

"Esta es mi historia: De niño siempre creí que por ser diferente a los demás chicos entonces las personas comentarían cosas malas de mí, por lo que siempre he ocultado quien soy en la sociedad, con algunos amigos e incluso con miembros de mi familia, ésta ha sido una situación muy difícil para mí pero al paso del tiempo es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado, por eso es que tengo dos vidas, en una de ellas soy el típico chico que se gana la vida de acuerdo a las posibilidades que el estudio y la vida misma le han dado y la otra, la verdadera, es que soy propietario de mi propio antro gay y además escribo una columna en una revista para caballeros, claro, usando un seudónimo; tengo además una relación muy sólida con un chico lindo al que siento que amo con locura, no me imagino viviendo sin él, hace un año y medio que nos conocimos en el antro de mi propiedad y desde entonces estoy enamorado, me atrevería a decir que fue amor a primera vista, ambos nos amamos aunque no vivimos juntos, yo vivo con mi hermano y mi primo, ellos saben que soy gay y están conscientes de mi relación con el chico lindo del que les hablé, como ven, mi vida no ha sido fácil, bueno ¿lo sería si constantemente tienes que mentir solo para que un par de idiotas prejuiciosos no te apedreen con insultos y desdenes?, jajaja, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida ¿no?"

-- Una mañana alegre en alguna ciudad del mundo, dos chicos pasean por la calle platicando como un simple y común par de amigos charlando sobre algún trivial tema, pero ése es solo el tapiz que cubre la pared, con deseo candoroso los chicos se miran esperando llegar pronto al lugar deseado y así cumplir la fantasía que ambos tenían en mente aunque en apariencia pareciera que se ponían atención el uno al otro; pocos pasos faltaban para llegar al lugar que tanto esperaban y esa desesperación por estar juntos comenzaba a notarse en aquellos pantalones y en la forma como uno de ellos sudaba mientras se rascaba el cuello, al abrir la puerta del departamento las ganas no se hacen esperar y ambos chicos se funden en un beso lleno de pasión, entran al departamento cerrando la puerta al instante y recorriendo sus cuerpos con caricias, explorando sus bocas con sus lenguas y despojándose de sus vestimentas mientras la pasión los hacía golpearse por las paredes del lugar aumentando así el estímulo sexual, las ropas estaban por todo el suelo y los desnudos amantes se exploraban el cuerpo con sus lenguas, el sudor y la excitación, sus miembros totalmente erectos pedían a gritos ser lamidos o entrados en aquel orificio donde se despojarían de toda perturbación llenando ese vacío con el líquido delicioso que deseaban expulsar de sí, uno de los chicos se hinca y tomando con decisión el miembro de su compañero lo mete a su boca con pasión y chupando con placer hasta llenarse de sí con aquel líquido tibio y delicioso que le destilaba por la barbilla y cayendo a su vientre, satisfecho con el líquido en su boca el chico se pone de pie y volteando a su compañero contra la pared le separa las piernas y le acaricia los glúteos para poder penetrarlo libremente, agarra su miembro después de acariciarlo para provocar una mejor erección y comienza a introducirlo en su amante y gozando con los gemidos que de él salían, los gritos y las peticiones que pedían más se oían por todo el departamento, la excitación era tan grande que sus vistas se nublaban, su voz se entrecortaba y su respiración se agitaba, entonces cuando el placer había llegado a su punto máximo... --

Sendo. ¡Vaya!, parece que hoy estas inspirado

Hanamichi¿Has estado ahí leyendo todo el tiempo?

Sendo. No, pero veo que te falta lo más importante, el clímax del sexo, la eyaculación

Hanamichi. Es esa la culminación, no el clímax

Sendo. No dejas de ser un romántico ¿verdad?

Hanamichi. Déjame en paz que en unos minutos debo llevar esto para que lo aprueben en la editorial de ésta semana

Sendo. Y por la noche sexo desenfrenado con Kaede ¿verdad?

Hanamichi. Cállate

"Esto que estaban leyendo no es una de mis anécdotas sexuales, es parte de la columna que tengo en la revista para caballeros, escribo historias o relatos de encuentros pecaminosos y prohibidos con personas del mismo sexo, en éste caso hombres, pero también escribo consejos y a veces hasta escribo algunas de mis experiencias, claro, ocultando que lo son y haciéndolas pasar por esos relatos que invento sobre encuentros sexuales aunque yo no soy que digamos un aventurero del sexo, aún así, me hago confeso de tener una mente con mucha imaginación"

Al caer la noche Hanamichi llega a su departamento donde su hermano Kogure, un chico muy inteligente y honesto al que todo mundo parecía agradarle, aunque ellos no se llevaran bien, además que Kogure no estaba muy de acuerdo con las preferencias sexuales de su hermano menor, y también estaba su primo Akagi, que era un tipo no muy agradable y que las personas al verlo le temían, pero en sí poseía un buen corazón, y a diferencia de Kogure él si aceptaba y apoyaba las preferencias homosexuales de su primo

Hanamichi. Ya vine ¿me dejaron recados?

Kogure. Ninguno

Akagi. No le creas, llamo Kaede y te espera en su departamento hoy en la noche

Hanamichi. ¿Hoy en la noche? demonios, le dije que no podía hoy

Kogure. Degenerados

Hanamichi. No le hacemos daño a nadie

Kogure. Ya lo sé, sabes que me gusta chingarte con comentarios así

Hanamichi llama a Kaede y le dice que en lugar de ir a su departamento mejor él vaya para el club, además que ahí estarán sus demás amigos, a Kaede le parece bien la idea y se arregla para ir, llegando la noche completamente se reúnen y siendo Hanamichi el propietario ellos tenían su mesa exclusiva, entre los amigos que tenían Kaede y Hanamichi se encontraba Ryota, que era un chico muy alegre y que siempre hablaba sobre sus experiencias sexuales con chicos extranjeros que había conocido en sus múltiples viajes, sus amigos sabían que no era más que fanfarronería pero le seguían el juego, también entre ellos estaba Hisachi, un chico un poco serio y muy reservado en cuanto a sus experiencias sexuales, él y Hanamichi se habían conocido en la Facultad y desde entonces eran muy amigos aunque nunca habían tenido nada que ver sentimentalmente, aunque Hisachi sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Kaede él jamás pensaría siquiera quitárselo a su mejor amigo, otro de los amigos era Sendo, quien trabajaba con Hanamichi en la revista para hombres escribiendo también una columna pero acerca de los eventos de interés gay en la ciudad y otras partes del mundo, además que a veces escribía sobre las cosas que estaban de moda en la región; ellos eran los siempre amigos que se reunían en el antro de Hanamichi cada vez que sus respectivos horarios se los permitían

Ryota. Era tan buen amante que hasta su nombre quedó relegado a segundo plano

Hanamichi. No me digas

Ryota. Es en serio, estaba muy bien dotado también, ja ja ja ja

Hisachi. Ya me lo imagino

Sendo. Sabroso ¿no?

Ryota. Sencillamente sublime, de esos que te hacen volar

Hanamichi. Que pena

Ryota. A mi no me abochorna, eres demasiado tímido

Sendo. Eso es verdad, deberíamos hacer una orgía a ver si se le quita

Hisachi. Ni loco con tipos como ustedes

Kaede. Ya basta de esa discusión tonta, además, no hay mejor amante que yo

Ryota. A mí no me lo has demostrado papacito

Hanamichi. Quieto Salomón que éste es solo mío

Kaede. Todo tuyo cariño

Hanamichi. Que calor hace ¿no? vamos allá atrás, hay aire acondicionado

Kaede. Si, me estoy derritiendo

Con miradas provocativas y voz sensual se hablaban Hanamichi y Kaede mientras se ponían de pie y pedían permiso a sus amigos, ellos sin objetar dejan que se vayan quedándose en la mesa a seguir platicando sobre cosas sin importancia, solo Hisachi se sentía celoso de no poder estar él con Kaede como sus sueños tantas veces lo habían llevado a estar con él en la intimidad. En la parte de atrás del antro habían un par de habitaciones donde se podían rentar las cosas que había disponibles ahí como videos, juguetes, afrodisíacos, entre otras cosas

Kaede. Me sorprende como has hecho crecer esto

Hanamichi. Con esfuerzos y sacrificios lo he logrado

Kaede. Cambiando un poco el rumbo, leí tu historia de la semana pasada, fue excitante

Hanamichi. Dos chicos perdidos en un paraíso tropical donde pueden hacer cuanto les plazca

Kaede. Sus cuerpos candentes bajo el sol se hacen el amor sin abstenciones

Hanamichi. Tómame

Kaede se lanza sobre su amante con mucha pasión sumiéndose en un beso que pronto comienza a excitar a ambos bajando lentamente Kaede sus manos y metiéndolas al pantalón de Hanamichi quien tiembla un poco al sentir la fría mano de su amante en su miembro y la lengua en el orificio de su oreja, ambos amantes se desvisten y se contemplan mutuamente, Hanamichi se acerca a Kaede y con su lengua saborea los pezones erguidos de su amante provocando un delicioso jadeo, luego, lentamente Hanamichi baja hasta llegar al miembro de Kaede que comienza a acariciar y a hacer simulaciones de que lo introducirá en su boca para provocación de Kaede que deseaba con todas sus ansias sentir la lengua de su amante en su miembro, Hanamichi se pone de pie sin haber introducido el miembro de Kaede a su boca, solamente lo había besado tiernamente, Kaede y Hanamichi se besan apasionadamente mientras sus lenguas juegan poseídas por el deseo, se dirigen a la cama y Hanamichi se sube en ella colocándose en posición para que Kaede lo penetrara como comúnmente se hacía, Kaede se sube también a la cama e hincado atrás de Hanamichi se acomoda y comienza a penetrarlo, Hanamichi se muerde los labios y empuña las sábanas mientras jadea y gime, Kaede sujeta y mueve placenteramente las caderas de su amado a la vez que aplica una mayor fuerza para satisfacción de ambos, aprovechando Kaede que se ha acostumbrado a ese ritmo de penetración con su mano derecha sujeta el miembro de Hanamichi y lo mueve al ritmo de la penetración causando en Hanamichi un gran placer, el miembro de Kaede entraba y salía con rapidez de Hanamichi y su mano no soltaba el miembro de su amante, Kaede comienza a sentir que se vierte dentro de Hanamichi y sin salirse pero si dejando de moverse continúa masturbando a su amante hasta que su esencia le llena la mano, entonces Kaede sale de Hanamichi y se lame la mano comiendo así el líquido de su amante, Hanamichi se acuesta en la cama y Kaede también a un lado de él, los amantes se miran a los ojos y se sonríen para después besarse con ternura y tomarse de las manos

Hanamichi. ¿Me amas?

Kaede. Te amo Hanamichi, y no hay nada más placentero que hacer el amor contigo

Hanamichi. A mi también me gusta que me hagas el amor, eres maravilloso

Kaede. Te amo

Hanamichi. Ya lo dijiste

Kaede. No importa, jamás me canso

Hanamichi. Kaede, tu no me dejaras ¿verdad?

Kaede. Claro que no bobo, nunca lo haré

Inmersos en un tierno y sensual beso los amantes se toman de las manos y permanecen ahí por unos minutos, Kaede se pone de pie y se viste, Hanamichi lo observa con ternura y después de unos momentos también se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse

Kaede. Te enseriaste

Hanamichi. ¿Nunca te has preguntado si eres feliz?

Kaede. Antes de conocerte sí

Hanamichi. Lo digo en serio

Kaede ¿Y yo no?

Hanamichi. Cuando mi padre me rechazó por ser gay me pregunté muchas veces si realmente estaba bien esto

Kaede. ¿Y ahora?

Hanamichi. No últimamente, pero lo recordé porque mi madre me hizo saber que el abuelo está a punto de morir

Kaede. ¿Lo dices por la herencia?

Hanamichi. Si, tú sabes que mi abuelo solo dará su herencia a mi familia si yo tengo descendencia, pero no es justo

Kaede. Si, sobre todo porque siendo tu hermano heterosexual él no puede tener hijos

Hanamichi. Yo no quiero pensar que esto que hay entre los dos es inmoral ¿puede el amor ser inmoral?, no me lo parece, la sociedad es injusta

Kaede. No pienses en eso, la herencia no es importante ¿o sí?

Hanamichi. No, solo para mi padre

Acercándose totalmente a Hanamichi, Kaede lo abraza con fuerza y ambos se sienten un poco inseguros respecto a su relación. Entre tanto, en el mismo antro una joven pareja de chicas conversan sentadas mientras toman un par de margaritas, una de ellas se muestra un poco ausente, en cambio la otra bebía feliz moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música pero aún sentada, una de ellas se llamaba Haruko, una chica muy linda, sensible, que amaba los deportes y además poseía una hermosa voz, tenía aspiraciones a ser cantante y probablemente lo sería pronto, ya que uno de los encargados del antro le había hecho promesas de que podría tocar ahí su debut, la otra era Ayako, una chica un poco más ruda pero muy cariñosa, sobre todo con Haruko a quien amaba profundamente, las dos chicas se habían conocido no hace mucho pero casi al instante una chispa había surgido, aunque actualmente esa chispa se había apagado, solo que Haruko lo ignoraba completamente. Haruko se mostraba indiferente a la música, en cambio Ayako la disfrutaba al compás de que su pierna acariciara la de Haruko por debajo de la mesa

Haruko. No seas traviesa, estate quieta

Ayako. Cariño, no seas melindrosa

Haruko. Hay gente

Ayako. Es un antro gay por Dios

Haruko. Lo sé mi cielo pero aún así

Ayako. Entonces ven, aquí hay cuartos y también tienen de esos juguetitos

Haruko. No sé

Ayako. Vamos, son nuevos, te los venden

Haruko. Está bien, vamos

Ayako se levanta y tomando a Haruko de la mano la ayuda a levantarse, le da una nalgada y la dirige al lugar donde están las habitaciones, ellas entran por el lado izquierdo al mismo tiempo que Hanamichi y Kaede salen del lado derecho de los pasillos y no logran verse o toparse, Ayako abre la puerta y la cierra con seguro

Ayako. Fuera del ruido amor

Haruko. Están bien estos cuartos, me los imaginaba feos

Ayako. Mira cuantas cosas

Haruko. No me mientas, se nota que ya has venido

Ayako. Es verdad, pero no estás celosa ¿o sí?

Haruko. Un poco

Ayako. Ven, yo me encargo de contentarte

Ayako se acerca sensualmente y besa a Haruko mientras con su mano derecha sujeta y aprieta ligeramente uno de los senos de su amante, Haruko jadea y sonríe mientras se despoja de la blusa que traía puesta, no traía puesto un sostén y Ayako le sonríe satisfactoriamente, Haruko se acaricia los senos mientras Ayako se desnuda para después acercarse y lamer los senos de su amante, Haruko se termina de desvestir, se acuesta en la cama y abre sus piernas, Ayako se lame los labios y se acerca hundiendo su lengua en su entrepierna, Haruko gime y acaricia el cabello de Ayako con una mano y con la otra se chupa los dedos acariciándose después los pezones a la par que Ayako disfruta placenteramente de su compañera. Circunstancialmente, Hanamichi y Kaede habían regresado a la mesa donde Hisachi ya no estaba, solo ahí estaban Sendo y Ryota

Sendo. Hola nenes ¿satisfechos?

Hanamichi. Mucho

Sendo. ¿Cómo en tú nueva historia?

Ryota. ¿Qué tal está ahora?

Sendo. Candente

Hanamichi. No exageres

Sendo. Es verdad, hasta creo que manché mis pantalones

Kaede. Ya la quiero leer mi amor

Hanamichi. Sabes que es semanal, hasta la próxima semana

Kaede. Me gustaría que probáramos la pose que describiste en tu historia de hace un mes

Hanamichi. ¿Te gustó?

Kaede. Me encantó

Ryota. Yo probé una del Kamasutra hace un año con un hispano buenísimo en mi viaje a Costa Rica¿y saben mis amores? los latinos saben muy bien como satisfacer

Sendo. Eso es verdad, lo he comprobado

Hanamichi. Ninguno como mi Kaede

Hanamichi miraba con ternura a Kaede, realmente lo amaba y lo adoraba, era para él todo lo que había deseado en una relación, la idea de no tenerlo era atroz. En la habitación que Ayako había rentado, ella y su amante recostadas en la cama platicaban mientras Ayako acariciaba la cintura de Haruko tiernamente y la miraba con amor

Ayako. ¿No es genial esto?

Haruko. Si

Ayako. ¿Me amas mucho?

Haruko. Si

Ayako. ¿Cuánto?

Haruko. Mucho je je je

Ayako. Recibí otra carta de mi madre, quiere que vuelva a casa

Haruko. ¿Y lo harás?

Ayako. Tranquila, claro que no

Haruko. Debes estar aquí para mi debut

Ayako. ¿De verdad crees en las palabras de ese tal Yohei?

Haruko. Claro que sí ¿cómo dudas de él?

Ayako. Tal vez quiere que te acuestes con él

Haruko. Basura, el sabe que soy gay

Ayako. Mientras no te acuestes por fama todo está bien

Haruko. Tonta, yo no haría eso

Las horas pasan y los clientes del antro se divierten como cada noche lo hacían, aquel era un antro muy famoso en la ciudad, unos lo tachaban de indecente y a otros les parecía el paraíso, un paraíso afrodisíaco donde se podían refugiar lejos del murmullo y las críticas de las personas que no aceptaban las preferencias sexuales de unos cuantos. Cuando Hanamichi asistía a la secundaria descubrió que tenía gustos diferentes pero a nadie habló de ellos, mucho menos a su padre, que odiaba el que dos personas del mismo sexo pudieran quererse, también a sus amigos se lo había ocultado y de esa forma había logrado encontrar un disfraz perfecto, lejos de las críticas sociales; el único que sabía y conocía al verdadero Hanamichi era Hisachi a quien había visto en un bar gay a las afueras de la ciudad y lo había reconocido como su compañero de escuela, desde entonces ellos se habían hecho grandes amigos. Aquella misma noche Hanamichi bailaba con Kaede en la pista mientras que Ryota platicaba coquetamente con un chico que parecía extranjero y en tanto Sendo y Hisachi platicaban aún sentados a la mesa

Sendo. Es muy sexy ¿Verdad?

Hisachi. No sé de quien me hablas

Sendo. No te hagas el tonto, hablo de Kaede, es realmente sexy

Hisachi. No digas tonterías

Sendo. Digo solo la verdad, a ti te gusta, no me engañas

Hisachi. ¿Y si así fuera?

Sendo. ¿Te atreverías a quitárselo a Hanamichi?

Hisachi. No, yo lo estimo mucho

Sendo. ¿Sabes que tú me pareces muy encantador? Te encuentro muy atractivo

Hisachi. ¿Has bebido acaso?

Sendo. No mucho

Hisachi. Déjame en paz

Sendo. Deberías darme una oportunidad

Hisachi. Estas loco

Sendo. Me gustas mucho

Por debajo de la mesa la mano de Sendo se desliza de la pierna de Hisachi hasta su entrepierna y comienza a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, Hisachi se muerde el labio al sentir la mano de Sendo pero sujetándola antes de caer en el juego de seducción la avienta, Sendo le hace una mirada sensual a Hisachi y se pone de pie caminando hacia donde están los cuartos, Hisachi mira a su alrededor y se pone de pie para seguir a Sendo solo por curiosidad, él siendo uno de los amigos de Hanamichi tiene llave exclusiva para uno de los cuartos y entra dejando la puerta abierta, Hisachi entra y la cierra recargándose en ella

Hisachi. Me gusta que me seduzcas, pero no está bien

Sendo. ¿Por qué somos amigos?

Hisachi. Precisamente por eso, no lo quiero arruinar solo por algo de sexo

Sendo. Tú me gustas muchísimo

Hisachi. Y tú no me eres indiferente

Sendo. Convirtámonos en pareja y después de un tiempo le proponemos a Hanamichi hacer un intercambio de parejas, así tendrás a Kaede aunque sea una vez

La idea llega a Hisachi como baño de agua caliente, le parece genial la idea de tener al sexy de Kaede entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo más de una vez comienza a desvestirse para el deleite de Sendo que mira impaciente a que esté completamente desnudo, la mirada de Sendo se fija en la entrepierna de Hisachi esperando el momento en el que por fin se quitará la ropa interior, pero Hisachi lo hace lentamente para provocar a Sendo aunque él muy impaciente se acerca a su futuro amante y lo ayuda a quitarse la ropa interior, el miembro de Hisachi queda enfrente de Sendo haciendo que se chupe los labios y lo mire con lujuria, entonces Hisachi también chupándose los labios agarra la cabeza de Sendo con ambas manos y lo atrae hacia él, Sendo saca su lengua y la pasa un par de veces por el miembro de su amante, disfrutando cada centímetro el erecto miembro de Hisachi...

Terminando de bailar Hanamichi y Kaede se sientan, enseguida los acompaña Ryota

Ryota. ¿Vieron que sensual?

Hanamichi. Te gustan mucho los extranjeros ¿A?

Ryota. Si, son sensuales y exóticos

Hanamichi. Es verdad, y a todo esto ¿dónde están Hisachi y Sendo?

Ryota. No lo sé, seguramente bailando

Kaede. A mí me pareció verlos irse, como si fueran a los cuartos

Hanamichi. No lo creo ¿Sendo y Hisachi?

Ryota. Es totalmente absurdo

Kaede. Puede ser

Hanamichi. Me parece casi imposible

Nuevamente en el cuarto Hisachi estaba ya penetrando a Sendo en una pose muy sensual, Sendo parado de espaldas contra la pared y agarrándose fuertemente mientras Hisachi le separaba y al mismo tiempo le levantaba una pierna a la altura de su cadera mientras la sujetaba con fuerza y agarraba impulso agarrando a la vez la cadera de Sendo con la mano disponible, Sendo gemía y casi gritaba del placer que le provocaban las embestidas de Hisachi, pedía a gritos y entre gemidos a Hisachi que aumentara la fuerza y eso le provocaba más placer a Hisachi quien después de algunas embestidas sale de Sendo sin haber culminado en él, le suelta la pierna y Sendo la baja, Hisachi agarra a Sendo de la mano y lo dirige a la cama, lo acuesta quedando la mitad de su cuerpo (de la cadera hacia arriba) sobre la cama y la otra parte por fuera, agarra nuevamente las piernas de Sendo y las separa introduciéndose poco a poco hasta el fondo haciéndolo jadear, entonces nuevamente comienza a entrar y salir retomando su ritmo, solo que ahora Sendo se agarra su propio miembro y se comienza a satisfacer, sus gemidos se lograban escuchar por fuera de la habitación a pesar de morderse un dedo de la mano disponible, y finalmente Hisachi culmina dentro de Sendo, él siente su tibio líquido dentro de él y suspira aunque él aún no culminaba, Hisachi sale de Sendo y se agacha para introducir el miembro de Sendo en su boca para terminar la tarea que empezó, su ahora amante sujeta la cabeza de Hisachi y la mueve al ritmo en que él mismo le hacía el sexo oral, y así por fin Sendo logra llenar la boca de Hisachi con su líquido, mismo que Hisachi disfruta lamiéndolo de sus manos

Sendo. Te gusto ¿no es así?

Hisachi. No tenía idea de lo bueno que eras en el sexo

Sendo. Y no has visto nada

Hisachi. Eres delicioso

Sendo. También tú

Hisachi. Vistámonos y salgamos

Sendo. Les diremos de lo nuestro ¿verdad?

Hisachi. Sin duda alguna

Los recientes amantes se visten y salen de aquel cuarto que fuera testigo del sexo desenfrenado que aquellos cómplices habían tenido, el único interés de Hisachi era que pudieran hacer aquel intercambio de parejas, aunque no era ningún sacrificio ya que Sendo era un excelente amante, por su parte Sendo estaba enamorado de Hisachi desde hacía un tiempo y aunque sabía que él no lo amaba se conformaba con poder tener su cuerpo aunque no tuviera jamás su corazón. Los amantes salen tomados de la mano hacia donde estaban sus amigos que veían boquiabiertos que estaban tomados de la mano, Hanamichi por encima de los otros dos estaba sorprendido ya que Hisachi era su mejor amigo y le contaba todo, por eso le parecía extraño que él no le hallase contado nada al respecto de una posible atracción hacia Sendo. Los amantes llegan por fin a la mesa, Hanamichi da el primer paso

Hanamichi. ¿es cierto esto que ven mis ojos?

Hisachi. Completamente ¿Cómo ven?

Kaede. Felicidades

Ryota. Bastante felicidades

Sendo. ¿verdad que hacemos una linda pareja?

Hanamichi. Definitivamente

Hisachi. Basta de sorpresas ¿nos sentamos?

Se vuelven a sentar y piden nuevamente un par de tragos, Hanamichi no podía evitar verlos porque estaba bastante extrañado de ver aquello, aún no lo podía creer__

"Que raro me parece todo esto ¿de verdad están juntos? No se porque me parece casi imposible, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo no lo creería, es muy extraño pero aún así los felicito, ojalá puedan ser felices ya que a Hisachi no lo he visto emparejado con nadie desde que estábamos en la Facultad, y por Sendo también me alegro, su último novio resultó ser bisexual y lo abandonó por una despampanante rubia de grandes senos, eso le dolió mucho pero parece que ya está recuperado del todo, después de todo no parece tan raro que estén juntos, ambos han sufrido ciertas decepciones amorosas en sus vidas, ojalá esto funcione y hayan encontrado por fin el amor"

Después de aquella velada tan especial donde Hanamichi y Kaede habían hecho el amor como hacía tiempo no lo hacían y donde dos personas como Hisachi y Sendo se habían convertido en pareja por razones muy distintas al amor mutuo y correspondido, entonces Hanamichi llega a su casa, su hermano veía una película junto al primo de ambos, Hanamichi saluda pero solo su primo le contesta, Kogure no se veía muy contento

Kogure. ¿ya llegaste de tu pervertida velada?

Hanamichi. Si, y no sabes lo maravilloso que Kaede y yo hicimos el amor

Kogure. Sucio

Hanamichi. Reprimido

Kogure. ¿Qué dijiste?!

Hanamichi. Tienes envidia de que yo siempre digo lo que pienso y siento, y a veces creo que tú eres uno que no sale del clóset, porque me parece extraño que seas homofóbico de esa forma tan patética

Kogure. Eres un pendejo ¡lárgate de mi vista imbécil!

Hanamichi. Ja ja ja te dolió, quiere decir que lo que dije es verdad

Akagi. No peleen por favor, mañana es sábado y quiero tener un fin de semana tranquilo

Kogure. Este tarugo comenzó todo

Hanamichi. ¿me llamaste tarugo?

Akagi. ¡Dije basta!

Kogure se levanta enojado de su asiento y se encierra en su habitación azotando con mucha fuera la puerta, Hanamichi también estaba muy molesto pero en lugar de irse a su cuarto y encerrarse como su hermano, se queda al lado de su primo para ver la televisión

Akagi. Con todo esto se me había olvidado

Hanamichi. ¿qué cosa?

Akagi. Habló el abuelo, quería hablar contigo

Hanamichi. ¿te dijo de que?

Akagi. No, pero ya te imaginarás como yo que es lo que quería

Hanamichi. Pero como le gusta fregar¿no entiende que las viejas no me lo levantan?

Akagi. Parece que no primo

_"Desde que tengo uso de razón el abuelo Anzai siempre me ha considerado su nieto favorito, por eso dice que yo seré el único merecedor de su grandiosa herencia, pero ¿saben qué? su condición principal es que yo me case para que así también pueda tener descendencia ¿pueden creerlo? él sabe que no soy heterosexual pero quiere empeñarse en según él, guiarme al camino correcto, no digo que él sea una persona mala o que me desagrada, de hecho lo quiero mucho, pero él es muy obstinado a veces, en eso se parece a mi hermano aunque ellos no se llevan nada bien, según mi hermano él si es heterosexual pero yo lo dudo mucho ya que él no es una persona de sentimientos abiertos como yo, pero aún así mi abuelo no confía en él para el cuidado de su herencia y el manejo de sus negocios, espero que algún día comprenda que no necesito casarme y tener hijos para poder administrar bien sus finanzas, solo que para eso, pasará mucho tiempo"_

_

* * *

_

No me animaba a subirlo a esta página porque hay muchas restricciones pero por fin me anime, si me lo dan de baja pues ni modo jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones, por cierto, si alguien se siente ofendido por el contenido de la historia por favor discúlpenme, no es mi intención pero por favor no me dejen mensajes obsenos por favor jejeje, hay que respetarnos ¿si? Gracias!!!


	2. Parte 2

En una casa no muy lejos del club del cual Hanamichi era dueño, la chica de la otra noche anterior se encontraba ahí mirando por la ventana y suspirando, su amante Ayako había recibido nuevamente una carta de su madre donde le suplica que regrese a casa y se reconcilie con su ex esposo, la madre creía que ellos se habían separado por algunos desacuerdos pero ignoraba la ahora homosexualidad de su hija, por eso insistía en volverlos a unir, Ayako no pensaba volver a su antigua ciudad y Haruko estaba muy triste porque si Ayako decidía irse entonces ellas no volverían a verse, ella era la única experiencia de amor que había tenido porque Haruko solía ser una chica algo introvertida. Ayako llega y la mira observando por la ventana, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en el cuello, después la abraza por la espalda y Haruko le sujeta los brazos y después le besa una mano

Haruko. No te irás ¿verdad?

Ayako. Claro que no, jamás podría dejarte

Haruko. Y si me dejas me mato

Ayako. No digas babosadas cariño, si te matas me mato contigo

Haruko. Prométeme que jamás me abandonarás

Ayako. Te lo prometo querida

Haruko. Gracias

Haruko se recarga en el pecho de su amante y unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas

-- Una casa visiblemente deshabitada, al fondo en el jardín una alberca con algunos pétalos de flores flotando sobre el agua, palmeras alrededor, un par de guacamayas en una enorme jaula y el cantar de los pájaros a lo lejos, una música de fondo y copas de algún vivo fino sobre una mesa de jardín, una pequeña sombra de lo que parece ser un chico semidesnudo tomando el sol con gafas oscuras y un traje de baño pegado al cuerpo, dentro de la casa otro joven cubierto con una bata de baño y saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, al girar la mirada ve al otro joven tendido sobre el césped y tomando el sol, el joven sonríe mientras a pasos pequeños y lentos se acerca a aquel chico, el otro, al no sentir los calientes rayos de sol sobre su casi desnudo cuerpo abre los ojos y asombrado ve a aquel chico que lo miraba firmemente y con deseo, la mirada del joven era penetrante y hermosa por lo que no puede evitar comenzar a sentirse excitado, su traje de baño ajustado deja ver claramente el producto de aquella excitación y comienza a sudar un poco mientras baja su mano hacia su entrepierna y la sujeta, el chico que parado frente a él lo observaba se hinca frente a él y quita su mano del miembro que el otro chico sujetaba, con solo mirarse el chico hincado entiende que aquel chico que tomaba el sol deseaba ser suyo en ese momento así que se agacha y comienza a quitarle su pequeño traje de baño, sus manos eran algo frías y eso hace que el chico se estremezca un poco, el otro se agacha más y toma entre sus manos el miembro del chico y lo besa en la punta, el muchacho se muerde el labio y con su mano derecha sujeta el cabello del otro chico mientras aquel mete el miembro en su boca y comienza a chupar, el chico estaba bastante excitado y sus gemidos se escuchan por todo el jardín, el otro chico succionaba y succionaba causando los gritos de placer del chico que aún mantenía cubiertos sus ojos por las gafas, sus puños apretaban el pasto del jardín con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en la tierra, el otro disfrutaba mucho el sabor tan exquisito que tenía el miembro de aquel chico y su excitación crecía cada vez más, el otro finalmente se deja venir sobre la boca del chico y ambos suspiran de placer; retomando fuerzas el chico que permanecía acostado sobre el césped se sienta y mira al otro que aún se chupaba los dedos, sus miradas se cruzan y nuevamente no hacen falta palabras para entenderlo, el chico se agacha frente al otro que ya se había quitado la bata y ahora él introduce el miembro en su boca y jugando su lengua también en él, pero en cambio del otro él no lo mantiene hasta derramarse en su boca, sino que lo saca y acostándose nuevamente en el césped abre sus piernas, el otro se chupa los labios y acercándose introduce su lengua en el ano del muchacho y lo disfruta plenamente, se aleja y acomodándose después para penetrar comienza a introducirse en el chico, el grita de dolor, parecía un poco estrecho pero eso solo lo hacía más excitante, la penetración se acelera conforme la estrechez se pierde y los gemidos del chico son estruendosos y llenos de placer, el otro cada vez lo embiste con más y más fuerza hasta derramarse en él llenando su ser del líquido tan ansiado, el chico suspira de alivio y el orgasmo del otro suena bastante placentero, poco a poco sale del chico y se acuesta a un lado de él, fija su mirada en él y se acerca para besarlo, el otro chico saca su lengua y ambos la juguetean mientras ríen... fin --

Hanamichi. ¿Qué te parece?

Sendo. Es... excitante

Hanamichi. A mi Kaede le gustará mucho

Sendo. Seguro sí, a él le gusta todo lo que escribes

Hanamichi. Por eso lo amo

Sendo. ¿Sabes que pensé una vez?

Hanamichi. ¿En qué?

Sendo. ¿Intercambiarías parejas?

Hanamichi. No lo sé, depende con quien

Sendo. Supongamos... con Hisachi y yo

Hanamichi. ¡Cielos!, suena arriesgado

Sendo. ¿Por qué?

Hanamichi. Entre amigos es más difícil

Sendo. Solo es sexo, nunca es difícil

Hanamichi. ¿Acaso me lo estas proponiendo?

Sendo. Con pensarlo no pierdes nada ¿o si?

Hanamichi. Pero Hisachi y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho

Sendo. Vamos, sería Hisachi y Kaede, por lo tanto tú y yo

Hanamichi. Pero...

Sendo. Una vez te vi masturbándote ¿lo olvidaste?, no hay de que avergonzarse

Hanamichi. Lo hablaré con Kaede pero no te aseguro nada

Sendo. Está bien, me avisas

"No comprendo como es que de buenas a primeras Sendo me propone semejante juego, además Hisachi no parece ser el tipo de persona que se prestaría para eso, definitivamente hay algo muy extraño en ésta repentina propuesta, pero lo pensaré, se lo comentaré a Kaede y a ver que decidimos, después de todo parece divertido, como cuando uno se presta para hacer un trío, es bastante pecaminoso y por lo tanto muy tentador, nunca he estado en un trío y tampoco he hecho un intercambio de parejas, ahora una de esas opciones puede hacerse y parece muy emocionante, trataré de convencer a Kaede aunque tal vez no esté de acuerdo, él es tan reservado algunas veces, solo espero no acarrearme problemas con él por proponerle semejante situación"

Al salir de trabajar Hanamichi se va al departamento de Kaede como casi cada noche hacía, porque cuando no se veían en el club ellos se veían en el departamento de Kaede ya que en el suyo no se podía porque ahí casi siempre en las noches estaban Kogure y Akagi

Kaede. Te esperaba más tarde, aún no preparo la cena

Hanamichi. Mañana necesito levantarme temprano, y no quería estar un día sin verte, por eso vine más temprano de lo usual

Kaede. No me molesta cariño, verte es un placer

Kaede comienza a besar bajo la oreja de Hanamichi haciéndolo estremecer, Kaede sabía manejar muy bien su lengua, era un experto, siempre sabía hacerlo volar al cielo con sus caricias y sus besos, definitivamente era el mejor amante que había tenido en la vida

Hanamichi. ¿Acaso quieres probar sexo en la cocina?

Kaede. Tal vez podría untarte un poco de mantequilla en el cuerpo y lamerla

Hanamichi. Eso sería sucio

Kaede. Entonces nos metemos a bañar juntos

Hanamichi. Y hacemos de nuevo el amor

Kaede. Una y otra vez

Hanamichi. Ja ja ja ¿sabes? Acabas de darme material para una nueva historia

Kaede. Me alegra serte útil

Hanamichi. Hoy escuché una propuesta curiosa

Kaede. ¿De trabajo acaso?

Hanamichi. No, de sexo

Kaede se aparta de Hanamichi y lo mira con suspicacia

Hanamichi. Tranquilo baby, no he hecho nada

Kaede. ¿Y que quisiste decir con lo de la propuesta?

Hanamichi. Es Sendo, me preguntó si tú y yo queríamos hacer un intercambio de parejas con él y Hisachi

Kaede. ¡Wuaw!... suena genial

Hanamichi. ¿Qué... de verdad?

Kaede. Claro, suena sexy ¿no?

Hanamichi. Es lo mismo que yo pensé

Kaede. ¿Con quién me toca?

Hanamichi. Como Hisachi y yo somos amigos de hace muchos años te toca con él

Kaede. Ya veo, algo así como un código de fraternidad ¿no?

Hanamichi. Exactamente

Kaede. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

Hanamichi. Quedé de confirmarle a Sendo mañana

Kaede. Se siente extraño pero seguro será excitante

Insinuantemente Kaede se acerca a Hanamichi y lo toma de la cintura trayéndolo hacia sí y fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso, aquella noche la cocina había sido testigo de su gran amor, habían hecho el amor sobre la mesa y también recargados sobre una de las paredes a un lado del refrigerador mientras sacaban alimentos como mermelada o alguna fruta para jugarla frotándola sobre el cuerpo y comiendo exóticamente el alimento sobre sus cuerpos llenos de deseo y pasión. Al día que sigue Hanamichi llega a la editorial bastante contento, había tenido una noche de ensueño con Kaede y además él había aceptado la propuesta de Sendo

Sendo. ¡¿Y ese brillo en tus ojos?!

Hanamichi. Que noche la de anoche ji ji ji

Sendo. Se nota, una noche de buen sexo siempre se nota

Hanamichi. Y te tengo una noticia, Kaede aceptó

Sendo. ¿me lo juras?

Hanamichi. No te lo puedo jurar pero créeme, él aceptó

Sendo. Genial, entonces avisaré a Hisachi ¿qué te parece si lo organizamos para éste fin de semana¿les parece bien en mi casa?

Hanamichi. Si, me parece muy bien, éste fin de semana entonces

Sendo. Genial, los esperaremos ahí

De noche en el club nocturno de Hanamichi, la chica de nombre Haruko estaba hablando con el que sería su representante en su debut y presentación como cantante en ese antro gay, su nombre era Yohei, era conocido de Hanamichi más no su amigo, trabajaba para él aunque Hanamichi no estaba muy al pendiente de lo que hacía, bueno, en cierta forma si lo estaba ya que Yohei era el encargado de los show que se realizaban dentro del antro, por eso era él quien iba a lanzar dentro de un mes a Haruko como cantante y claro, lo haría dentro del antro, pero a Yohei le gustaba Haruko y le gustaba mucho, ella era una chica atractiva y muy linda aunque cuando se enojaba podía llegar a ser ruda, aunque Yohei no era heterosexual, él gustaba tanto de hombres como de mujeres

Yohei. Hoy ensayaremos ¿te parece?

Haruko. Claro que sí

Yohei. Y dime preciosa, esa novia tuya te quiere mucho?

Haruko. Me ama y la amo, claro que sí

Yohei. Ya veo ya veo

La mirada de Yohei recorría el cuerpo de Haruko de pies a cabeza, no cabía duda de que la chica tenía lo suyo, eso le encantaba, su cuerpo era bello al igual que su rostro y eso le volvía loco tanto en hombres como en mujeres, mientras fueran hermosos no importaba nada más, ella se sentía incómoda con esa sucia mirada pero al ser él quien la lanzara como cantante entonces debía soportar al menos esa mirada ya que si él intentaba propasarse entonces si renunciaría, además de darle un buen golpe, claro. Los días no se hacen esperar y pasan rápido, tanto Kaede como Hanamichi estaban listos para hacer aquel tan ansiado intercambio de parejas, por eso ya se encontraban a la entrada de la casa de Sendo, ésta era muy linda y amplia, Sendo tenía muy bien organizado el ambiente del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el intercambio, era en un cuarto que Sendo tenía especialmente para ocasiones románticas, aunque esto no sería romántico si sería una experiencia sensual, una música lenta y bella sonaba por los alrededores, había algunas velas en lugares estratégicos donde no las podrían tumbar si algún movimiento del momento pudiera hacer que estas se cayeran y ocasionaran un desastre, la luz era tenue y un aroma precioso inundaba el lugar ya que Sendo había quemado un incienso olor arándano que era simplemente delicioso, en una mesa casi a la entrada de la habitación había un plato lleno de frutas como fresas, cerezas y otras más de ese tipo además de una pequeña cubeta con hielo, en el suelo había unas mantas que cubrían el piso, había de seda, de lino y otro tipo de telas suaves, también había dos sofás bastantes cómodos y amplios, camas no había pues cuando no se usaba ese cuarto para ese tipo de ocasiones era perfecto para estar ahí leyendo un buen libro. Kaede y Hanamichi entran a esa habitación guiados por Sendo, estaban fascinados, realmente era hermoso aquel lugar, tenía un aire afrodisíaco que a cualquiera se le enchinaría la piel

Hanamichi. Amigo, esto está precioso

Sendo. Gracias, espero lo disfruten

Kaede. Ten por seguro que sí

Sendo. ¿Les ofrezco algo¿vino?

Hanamichi. Yo quiero tinto por favor

Kaede. Yo también

Sendo. Amor ¿me ayudas?

Hisachi. Claro que sí

Sendo agarra la mano de Hisachi y lo lleva hacia la cocina donde murmuran en lugar de hablar

Sendo. ¿qué te parece?

Hisachi. Será algo maravilloso

Sendo. Eso espero

Hisachi. Por fin Kaede me hará suyo y él será mío

Sendo. Felicidades... Hisachi ¿después de esto que pasará con nosotros? Tú me gustas muchísimo ¿lo sabías?

Hisachi. Terminará ¿no?, al menos después de un tiempo

Sendo se muestra triste por las palabras de Hisachi, después de todo él solo era para su falso amante un anzuelo para tener lo que quería

Hisachi. Quita esa cara, podremos tener sexo de vez en cuando

Sendo. ¿de verdad?

Hisachi. Claro

Sendo. Bien, vamos ya

Sendo agarra la botella de tinto y dos copas, Hisachi agarra las dos copas faltantes y se van de regreso a aquella habitación especial, Hanamichi se encontraba acariciando el cuello de Kaede mientras ambos se besaban, Hisachi solo de verlos comienza a excitarse ya que las manos de Kaede recorrían sensualmente la cintura de su novio y sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que en lugar de Hanamichi fuera él quien recibiera las caricias de Kaede; tosiendo Sendo hace que la pareja se separe y sonría a la otra pareja que permanecía de pie a la puerta

"Me siento nervioso, no puedo creer que vaya a tener sexo con otra persona que no sea mi pareja mientras la que si es mi pareja lo haga simultáneamente con alguien que no soy yo, es muy extraño, es pecaminoso y sensual, pero no lo veo como algo malo o repudiable, después de todo no le hacemos ningún daño a nadie ¿o sí?"

Sendo sirve vino en las cuatro copas y cada quien agarra una, los cuatro brindan y depositan nuevamente las copas sobre la mesa donde estaba también la fruta, Sendo se acerca a Hisachi y comienzan a besarse, también Kaede y Hanamichi comienzan a besarse, las manos de Hanamichi acarician el torso de Kaede sobre la camisa para después comenzar a desabotonarla, los pezones de Kaede aún eran blandos pero Hanamichi se encarga de que eso cambie comenzando a lamer uno y acariciar el otro; Hisachi mira de reojo lo que hace la pareja mientras Sendo acariciaba su trasero y a la par besaba su cuello, las dos parejas de amantes comienzan a desvestirse unos a otros mientras intercambiaban miradas, los cuatro permanecían en ropa interior, Hanamichi y Kaede se besaban al igual que Sendo y Hisachi, una de las manos de éste último comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Kaede que se encontraba precisamente a su lado, las dos parejas dejan de besarse y se sonríen mutuamente, Sendo mira a Hanamichi y estirando una de sus manos lo atrae hacia él jalándolo del brazo, Hanamichi sonríe tímidamente y va con él mientras que Hisachi se acerca a Kaede y comienzan a besarse, era sublime, era maravilloso poder besar a Kaede, era algo con lo que había estado soñando, sus labios eran dulces y experimentados, las manos de Hisachi no se hacen esperar y se dirigen al boxer de su amante en turno comenzándolo a bajar, Kaede se estremece, realmente le encantaba el calor que las manos de Hisachi poseían.

Sendo metía salvajemente su lengua en el oído de Hanamichi y él lo disfrutaba plenamente, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su compañero de trabajo mientras que las de Sendo bajan hasta llegar a la ropa interior de Hanamichi, Sendo baja también por el cuerpo de Hanamichi quedando de rodillas frente a él y bajando lentamente la ropa que le quedaba a su amigo, el rostro de Hanamichi se sonroja al ver que su cuerpo está completamente desnudo ante Sendo, su miembro ya comenzaba a reaccionar ante las acciones de su ahora amante; Hisachi acariciaba con una mano el miembro de Kaede y con la otra el propio mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente y con gran pasión, los miembros de ambos estaban totalmente despiertos por aquel juego de seducción; Sendo estira su mano pues no estaba lejos de la mesa y toma una de las copas de vino vertiendo un poco de aquel líquido sobre el pecho de Hanamichi, él jadea al sentirlo pues era aún frío, gotas de vino destilaban de uno de sus pezones, mismo que Sendo comienza a lamer lenta y sensualmente, Hanamichi se retorcía, realmente le encantaba la lengua de Sendo sobre él, era muy audaz, definitivamente sabía como usarla, su lengua inundaba totalmente su pecho, no solo el pezón, también lamía todo rastro de vino sobre él y eso lo volvía loco; Kaede escuchaba los jadeos de Hanamichi y eso lo comenzaba a excitar más, Hisachi bajaba por el cuerpo de Kaede poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, Kaede le acaricia el cabello y le sonríe, también Hisachi hacía lo mismo, toma después el miembro de Kaede con una mano y comienza a jugar su lengua en él, Kaede jadea con aquel juego que Hisachi usaba, le encantaba la forma en que jugaba con su miembro erecto, lamía la punta y acariciaba el tronco desde abajo hasta casi llegar arriba, Hisachi hacía intentos por meter el miembro totalmente a su boca pero no lo hace, aquel juego era delicioso y quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

Sendo dirige a Hanamichi al sofá y lo acuesta sobre él, camina a la mesa y toma dos fresas y una cereza, se acerca nuevamente y coloca una de las fresas sobre la boca de Hanamichi, él la sostiene con los dientes, la otra fresa comienza a chuparla y después la pasa por el cuerpo de Hanamichi, la frota contra el otro pezón que no había lamido y después lo muerde ligeramente para después lamerlo, Hanamichi muerde ligeramente la fresa en su boca al sentir los dientes de Sendo, él después baja la fresa hasta su miembro y también ahí la frota, Hanamichi adora aquello, Sendo agarra la cereza y esa la coloca en el ombligo de Hanamichi mientras continúa pasando la fresa por su miembro para después comenzar a chuparlo un poco, Sendo abre las piernas de Hanamichi y encontrando el orificio deseado coloca ahí la fresa y comienza a introducirla muy poco, tampoco quería que algún accidente pudiera pasar, Hanamichi comienza a gemir al sentir la fresa en su orificio y más aún cuando Sendo la saca y mete su propia lengua para saborear a Hanamichi, Sendo sostenía la fresa mientras disfrutaba de Hanamichi y cuando por fin saca su lengua avienta la fresa a Kaede, él gustoso la agarra y comienza a lamerla, la disfrutaba, era como tener a Hanamichi frente a él, Kaede se come la fruta a la par que Hisachi introducía completamente su miembro a su boca, uno de los dedos de Hisachi comienza a invadir la entrada de Kaede haciéndolo jadear, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerla de Uke y aquella invasión le producía un poco de dolor, Hisachi mete en Kaede otro de sus dedos pero de la otra mano sin sacar el miembro de Kaede de su boca, éste empuñaba una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba salvajemente el cabello de Hisachi, pero antes de que Kaede depositara su líquido en la boca de Hisachi él saca el miembro del chico de su boca poniéndose después de pie, ambos se miran con deseo y sonriendo Hisachi se dirige a la mesa y agarra uno de los hielos de la cubeta; Sendo sube a besos por Hanamichi deteniéndose en su ombligo y comiendo la cereza y cuando llega a sus labios se besan pues Hanamichi ya había comido la fresa, el primero completamente encima del segundo, sus lenguas se batían en un duelo de placer, Sendo baja sus manos hasta las piernas de Hanamichi y las abre completamente, acaricia sus muslos, su miembro y aún besaba su boca, el miembro de Sendo estaba completamente listo y Hanamichi también estaba listo para recibirlo, él no se hace esperar y enseguida comienza a introducirse en Hanamichi, él apretaba ligeramente sus ojos al sentir que entraba y los abre totalmente de golpe al sentir que entraba completamente, Sendo comienza a balancearse causando en Hanamichi un gran placer.

Kaede escuchaba los placenteros gemidos de Hanamichi y sonríe mientras lo ve de reojo, era completamente excitante escuchar esos gemidos, como de gata en celo, eran feroces y encantadores, Hisachi recarga a Kaede en la pared y con el hielo en la mano lo coloca en el pezón del chico moviéndolo de forma circular, Kaede se muerde los labios, sentía placer, el hielo quemaba por el frío pero la lengua de Hisachi quitaba esa sensación de frío para abrir paso a una de tibieza, Hisachi aparta su lengua y vuelve a pasar el hielo por el mismo pezón y después nuevamente la lengua, así tortura ambos pezones de Kaede hasta que el hielo se ha derretido por completo, Kaede aún estaba extasiado pidiendo a gritos más placer y Hisachi se encargaría de ello, así que va por otro hielo y ese lo pasa por el cuerpo de Kaede haciéndolo retorcerse, jadeaba y pedía más, pero eso no sería todo

"Me está penetrando, no lo puedo creer, se siente muy bien, estoy demasiado excitado, Sendo no solo me está penetrando como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, también me masturba placenteramente, mi miembro siente que va a explotar, necesito explotar en su mano, él dentro de mi sé que también necesita depositar su semilla y hacerme sentir el más exquisito de los placeres"

Hisachi agarra a Kaede de la cintura y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo y después acostarlo lentamente en el suelo, Kaede lo obedece y se deja a su entera disposición, Hisachi levanta una de las piernas de Kaede y la lame desde el inicio hasta casi llegar a su rodilla y bajando de la misma forma hasta introducir un dedo y moverlo en círculos dentro de él, Kaede se muerde los labios al tiempo que se retuerce y emite un sensual jadeo, Hisachi sonríe, realmente estaba Kaede disfrutando del momento, pero Kaede no era alguien que se dejara dominar tan fácilmente, así que de sorpresa Kaede detiene la mano de Hisachi y la aparta de su cuerpo para sentarse después

Kaede. No dejaré que me domines

Hisachi. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Kaede. Esto...

Kaede toma entre sus brazos a Hisachi y lo besa apasionadamente, él se sorprende pero sin dudarlo corresponde a tan sensual beso, ahora Kaede acuesta a Hisachi en el suelo y nuevamente comienzan a besarse; los movimientos de Sendo eran fuertes y casi causaban los gritos en Hanamichi quien empuñaba con fuerza sus manos, Sendo estaba casi por terminar, pronto depositaría en Hanamichi el producto de tan excitante acto sexual, Sendo hace su cabeza hacia atrás empuñando con fuerza sus ojos al sentir que su líquido abandona su cuerpo, poco después Hanamichi también explota llenando la mano de Sendo y parte de su propio vientre, ambos suspiran aliviados y Sendo sale de él, ambos se sonríen, Hanamichi voltea a su lado izquierdo y ahí estaban Hisachi y Kaede, éste último intentando introducirse en Hisachi pero éste parecía un poco estrecho, la verdad es que él era virgen en esa zona pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Sendo, Kaede entra lentamente en él y nota en su rostro un gesto de dolor, Hisachi empuña sus manos y sus labios resistiéndose un poco, pero no porque no quisiera sino por el dolor mismo, Kaede entra completamente y se mueve ahí dentro causando los gemidos de Hisachi y más aún cuando con más fuerza y rapidez se balancea hacia atrás y hacia delante, Hanamichi veía la escena con asombro, realmente aquello era excitante, el solo verlo lo era, para Sendo también lo era pero no como lo era para Hanamichi, por fin después de tantas embestidas Kaede culmina dentro de Hisachi pero aún faltaba el segundo quien permanecía erecto, Kaede sale de él y baja por su cuerpo hasta su miembro comenzando a lamerlo y a masturbarlo mientras está en su boca hasta que puede explotar y llenar su boca con aquel líquido, los cuatro estaban totalmente exhaustos, había sido una noche algo larga y las actividades habían sido agotadoras, Hanamichi llega hasta el cuerpo de Kaede y se besan, Hisachi permanecía acostado y pensativo, alguien por fin lo había hecho suyo y ese alguien era la persona a la que él amaba casi en secreto, varios minutos después ya los cuatro vestidos

Sendo. ¿Y que piensan, les gusto?

Hanamichi. A mi me ha encantado

Kaede. A mí también, gracias

Hanamichi. Bien, nosotros debemos irnos

Kaede. Es verdad, hay cosas que hacer

Hanamichi. ¿Qué te pasa Hisachi?

Hisachi. No es nada, gracias por preguntar

Hanamichi. Bien, nos vemos el domingo en el antro

Sendo. Si, adiós chicos

Cuando la pareja se va de la casa de Sendo éste se acerca a Hisachi y lo mira con detenimiento a la cara como intentando preguntar algo que no se anima a preguntar, Hisachi nota esa mirada y voltea hacia él contestándole esa mirada pero con un aire de apatía

Hisachi. ¿Qué quieres?

Sendo. Eras virgen ¿verdad?

Hisachi. ¿Qué?

Sendo. Vi esa expresión de dolor

Hisachi. Nada tiene que ver, Kaede goza de buenas proporciones

Sendo. Aun así no es eso a lo que me refiero

Hisachi. Bueno ¿y? si era virgen ¿y?

Sendo. Yo solo preguntaba, es todo

Hisachi mira con expresión de intolerancia a Sendo y decide irse por esa noche, esa vez no la pasaría con Sendo, necesitaba estar solo, pensar un poco y tal vez hasta reflexionar. Hanamichi llega a su departamento siendo llevado por Kaede y ahí se encontraban su hermano y su primo

Akagi. Vaya primo ¿qué hiciste hoy?

Hanamichi. Tuve relaciones con un chico que no es Kaede

Akagi. Productivo día ¿verdad?

Hanamichi. Claro

Kogure. Eres un depravado hermano

Hanamichi. ¡Cállate!

Kogure. No sabes ni con quien te metes, cogerás un SIDA

Hanamichi. Deja de ser tan prejuicioso y cállate

Kogure. Cerdo

Hanamichi se va enojado a su habitación y avienta la puerta, estaba totalmente enojado, no soportaba el que su hermano se metiera en sus asuntos y más aún cuando lo criticaba o señalaba por ser homosexual, era algo que no solo no soportaba en su hermano sino en toda la gente a su alrededor, era una situación algo asfixiante y desesperante, desde siempre había sido criticado por los que sabían que era gay, por eso no solía decirlo con facilidad, mucha gente no era capaz de comprender que la forma en que dos personas se hacen el amor nada tenía que ver con el amor verdadero, si realmente amabas a alguien no importaba si ese alguien era hombre o mujer, pero que se podía pensar de una sociedad tan atávica como en la que vivían, mejor era resignarse y seguir con sus vidas. En la sala del departamento Kogure también estaba muy molesto, quería mucho a su hermano y le preocupaba que fuera gay, en cambio Akagi era muy comprensivo

Akagi. No deberías hablarle así

Kogure. ¿No oíste lo que dijo? tuvo sexo con otra persona que no es su pareja

Akagi. Conoces a Hanamichi, seguramente era alguien conocido

Kogure. ¿Y si coge un SIDA u otra enfermedad?

Akagi. En eso tienes razón, pero tu hermano no es ningún tonto, además, si no fuera gay y tuviera muchas relaciones con mujeres seguramente hasta le levantabas un monumento

Kogure. Tampoco digo eso

Akagi. A veces parece que sí ¿realmente te molesta tanto que sea homosexual?

Kogure. Sí, me enferma solo de imaginar que le gusta hacerlo así

Akagi. Lejos del sexo me parece que su relación con Kaede es tan normal como cualquier otra ¿o no lo crees así primo?

Kogure. Cállate

Akagi esboza una sonrisa al ver un pequeño rubor que se formaba en el rostro de su primo, él al igual que Hanamichi estaba casi seguro de que él también podría ser gay, no solamente tenía una aberración extraña hacia ese tipo de preferencia sexual, sino que también solía molestarse al hablar del tema, como si tratara de negárselo a sí mismo

Una semana después, Hisachi aún no podía olvidar aquel encuentro con Kaede en casa de Sendo, aún sentía sus manos sobre su piel, como si aún quemaran por la pasión, él solo recordarlo hacía que su miembro despertara, que sintiera ganas de salir corriendo y echar a la basura su amistad con Hanamichi para poderle quitar a Kaede, estaba casi convencido de que Kaede al igual que él había quedado maravillado con la pasión que habían vivido aquella vez, pero también sabía muy bien que Kaede amaba a Hanamichi y que lo de aquella vez no había sido más que una simple pasión, algo pasajero, algo totalmente distinto al amor que se tenían Kaede y Hanamichi, pero no importaba, tal vez si se lo proponía podía lograr que Kaede lo amase, o aunque fuese que lo deseara, que lo tocara, que lo tuviera entre sus brazos, todos esos pensamientos comenzaba a hostigarlo, se sentía culpable de querer traicionar a su mejor amigo pero también su amor a Kaede era demasiado, daría cualquier cosa por volverlo a tener entre sus brazos y que él pudiera dominarlo de nuevo como lo hizo en aquella noche que perdió su virginidad con él, pero aún tenía muchas ideas que acomodar dentro de su cabeza, pero debían ser ordenadas cuanto antes, su amor a Kaede no podía esperar más, por eso después de algunos días de haberlo pensado y se decide, se dirige a su closet y de ahí saca una caja, ahí tiene varias fotografías de cuando él y Hanamichi estudiaban en la Facultad y sacando una, la ve por unos segundos y después de pedirle perdón a Hanamichi la vuelve a guardar dentro de la caja, guarda la caja y sale de su departamento rumbo al de Kaede, quien se encontraba solo

Hisachi llama a la puerta y Kaede le abre, se sorprende de verlo ahí pero no se molesta, lo hace pasar y sentándolo en la sala le ofrece algo de beber y él acepta un refresco, Kaede se retira a la cocina mientras que Hisachi lo ve marcharse, mirándole el trasero observando después la espalda y recordando todo lo vivido en casa de Sendo la otra vez, comienza a sentir calor y desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa, no debía dejar notar la excitación que comenzaba a sentir, Kaede llega de nuevo a la sala y nota en Hisachi algo extraño, le da su bebida y se sienta en el mueble frente a Hisachi mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Hisachi da un sorbo a su refresco y también fija su mirada en la de Kaede quien inmediatamente la retira, se sentía un poco nervioso, Hisachi lo miraba extraño y eso no le gustaba, podía sentirse en el ambiente mucha tensión, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Kaede sentía mucha curiosidad por saber a que había ido Hisachi pero estaba nervioso por las miradas de éste y no podía hablar, entonces Hisachi por fin se anima

Hisachi. Yo vine porque... yo, es que tú... me gustas mucho

Kaede.¿Eh¿qué dices?

Hisachi. Que me gustas mucho, no, te amo

Kaede. ¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo?! no puede ser posible

Hisachi. ¿Por qué?

Kaede. Tú y Sendo...

Hisachi. Terminamos, el otro día

Kaede. Creí que se querían

Hisachi. Te equivocaste, es a ti a quien quiero, desde hace tiempo

Kaede. ¿Cuánto?

Hisachi. Casi desde que comenzaste a andar con Hanamichi

Kaede. ¿Y que pretendes que haga con esa información?

Hisachi. Lo de la otra vez...

Kaede. ¡Fue un juego!

Hisachi. Para ti

Kaede. Yo... te pido que te vayas de mi departamento por favor

Hisachi. No me digas eso

Kaede. Hanamichi vendrá en unos minutos y supongo que no sabe nada de tus sentimientos

Hisachi. Así es

Kaede. Por favor vete

Hisachi. Esta bien

Hisachi se pone de pie y se acerca al mueble donde Kaede permanece sentado y se acerca mucho a él, Kaede se pone muy nervioso y no puede moverse, entonces Hisachi coloca ambas manos sobre su rostro y se agacha acercándose más hasta alcanzar a besar sus labios, Kaede abre los ojos con consideración sintiéndose confundido por ese beso, la lengua de Hisachi comienza a entrar en la boca de Kaede y éste siente como su temperatura corporal aumenta, sin pensar o recordar que Hanamichi iría comienza a contestar el beso, nada hacía más feliz a Hisachi que sentir la lengua de Kaede acariciar la suya y saber que le contestaba el beso disfrutándolo como él lo hacía, una mano de Hisachi suelta el rostro de Kaede y comienza a acariciar su pecho que se encontraba desnudo oyendo un pequeño jadeo proveniente de su Kaede, en esos momentos sin que los dos se diesen cuenta se abre la puerta del departamento y entra Hanamichi, la sala se encontraba de frente a la puerta y Hanamichi se da cuenta al instante que aquellos dos se besaban y que Kaede parecía disfrutarlo mucho, en ese momento se sentía muy mal, no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, un vil engaño por parte de las dos personas a quienes tanto quería, uno su novio y otro su mejor amigo desde hacía un par de años, en ese momento sentía como la garganta se le secaba y le costaba respirar, sus ojos irremediablemente comenzaban a humedecerse y sin pensarlo deja caer las bolsas que traía en las manos, al oír el ruido ambos al frente de Hanamichi se separan y ven con asombro al pelirrojo cuyas lágrimas ya rodaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, Kaede avienta a Hisachi y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a su amado pero éste sin pensarlo le propina un fuerte golpe que le hace sangrar la nariz y que lo tira al suelo, en los ojos de Kaede también comenzaban a formarse unas lágrimas y se pone de pie intentando tocar el rostro de Hanamichi pero él se lo voltea ignorándolo

Hanamichi. Jamás creí esto de los dos ¡¡Ojalá se mueran!!

Kaede. Déjame que te explique

Hanamichi. ¡¡No me hables, y no quiero volverte a ver nunca!!

Kaede. Pero yo te amo, esto no es lo que piensas

Hanamichi. ¡Cállate ridículo, sé lo que vi, los dos son unas basuras!

Kaede. Pero...

Hanamichi. ¡¡Yaaaa!!

Hanamichi empuja a Kaede haciendo que éste casi se caiga y él se va corriendo rápido, lejos de aquel departamento que había sido testigo del engaño del único hombre al que había amado con tanta pasión y locura, Kaede intenta ir tras Hanamichi pero es detenido por Hisachi quien lo sujeta del brazo

Hisachi. No vayas, él no te escuchará

Kaede. Tú...

Kaede voltea hacia Hisachi y lo sujeta fuertemente de la camisa trayéndolo hacia él con enfado y levanta su puño para estrellarlo contra la cara de Hisachi haciéndolo caer acostado al suelo y ahí se sube sentado en él y le da otros dos golpes, uno en cada mejilla, Hisachi no se defiende hasta que el cuarto golpe a caído sobre su cara

Hisachi. ¡¡Pégame todo lo que quieras si te hace sentir mejor pero no me puedes culpar solo a mí porque tú también contestaste ese beso!!

Kaede se detiene antes de darle el quinto golpe, después de todo tenía razón, él había tenido la opción de contestar el beso o rechazarlo, había aceptado la primera y ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias de dicha decisión, conocía a la perfección el carácter de Hanamichi y sabía que jamás iba a perdonarlo, él solía ser testarudo y no escucharía sus explicaciones, estaba casi seguro de que todo estaba casi perdido, así que con gran resignación se levanta de Hisachi y se limpia las lágrimas manchando un poco su cara con la sangre de Hisachi que había en sus manos, Hisachi también se pone de pie limpiándose la sangre de su rostro y mirando tristemente a Kaede, aunque él había tenido la mayor culpa de todo se sentía mal de lo que había provocado, sabía con premeditación que algo así sucedería pero no esperaba que ese mismo día Hanamichi se diera cuenta de ello

Hisachi. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Kaede. Sal de mi casa

Hisachi. Como tú digas

Kaede. Si te vuelvo a ver te mato, así que desaparece de mi vista para siempre

Hisachi. Claro

Muy nervioso Hisachi sale a prisa del departamento, en la mirada de Kaede se reflejaba un enojo que jamás había visto en persona alguna y podría ser cierto que él pudiera matarlo, y no era para menos, acababa de separar a una pareja que se amaba y que además llevaba tiempo de serlo, también no solo había perdido la posibilidad de que Kaede algún día lo amara, sino que también había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre, después de haber cometido el pecado había pensado en las consecuencias pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que se arrepintiera. Hanamichi llega a su departamento el cual estaba solo y encerrándose en su habitación comienza a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, solo los había visto besarse, pero eso no le garantizaba que no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, estaba totalmente indignado, se sentía el hombre más tonto sobre la faz de la Tierra, tal vez hasta antes del intercambio de parejas ellos habían tenido algo que ver, no tenía la certeza pero la probabilidad estaba ahí ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego? aquellos dos tal vez tenían tiempo burlándose de él, uno fingiendo que lo amaba y el otro fingiendo ser la persona en la que más podía confiar, pero definitivamente eso no era más que una simple mentira, una total y cruel mentira

Esa misma noche en el departamento donde vivían Ayako y Haruko, la primera tenía algo muy importante que decirle a la segunda, algo que seguramente cambiaría el curso de las vidas de ambas, era una noticia cruel para las dos, sobre todo para Haruko quien era la primera vez que se enamoraba, la primera vez en que sentía que podía darlo todo por la persona amada, entonces con aire de seriedad Ayako se acerca a Haruko y tomándola de la mano la lleva hacia el mueble más cercano y le pide que se siente, ella muy preocupada le pregunta que le pasa pero ella no le contesta, realmente no podía decir lo que estaba a punto de decirle, era doloroso, era cruel, era angustiante pero debía hacerlo, así que mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por fin se atreve

Ayako. Volveré con mi esposo

Haruko. ¡¡¿Qué?!!

Ayako. Me he decidido, no puedo negar que me equivoqué y aún le amo

Haruko. Eso no puede ser

Ayako. Lo es, y no te confundas, también te amo pero a su lado tengo más probabilidad de formar una familia, tener hijos

Haruko. No puedes hacerme esto, no después de todas las cosas que pasamos

Ayako. Lo siento tanto mi amor

Haruko. No me dejes

Ayako. No puedo, voy a volver con él

Ayako retira su mirada de los ojos llorosos de Haruko y se acerca a la puerta de entrada donde tenía sus maletas ya hechas, Haruko las mira con asombro y se acerca a una de ellas y la avienta contra el piso, ésta se abre y salen de ella varias prendas mismas que Haruko comienza a aventar por toda la sala de estar, Ayako veía con lágrimas como la mujer que tanto amaba lloraba desesperadamente a la vez que tiraba todas las cosas de la maleta, entonces Ayako se acerca a ella y le sujeta fuertemente las manos para que ya no aventara las cosas, Haruko se abraza fuerte de Ayako y le repite un par de veces que no la deje, pero sus súplicas no son escuchadas ya que Ayako comienza a recoger sus cosas y a meterlas de nuevo en la maleta, cerrándola y poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose después a la puerta y abriéndola mientras ve por última vez a Haruko y despidiéndose se va sin voltear atrás, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojoso pero no había marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión y debía respetarla por mucho que pudiera doler

Hanamichi se sentía muy mal pero no por eso iba a dejarse amargar la vida, ésta debía continuar y él no iba a ver perdida su juventud en un hombre que no valía la pena, aún le amaba, solamente habían pasado desde aquel suceso tres días, era poco para realmente olvidarlo pero definitivamente ya no iba a llorar por él, ya no más

Haruko estaba totalmente destrozada, al punto de ya no querer cumplir su sueño de ser cantante, al punto de creer que ya jamás iba a volver a amar, al punto de creerse lo suficientemente incapaz de que alguien la amara de verdad, habían pasado solo tres días pero eran suficientes para sentir que la extrañaba como nunca, para sentir que tal vez la amaba más que antes, pero sus sentimientos aún eran confusos y más valía no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez debía volver a buscar a alguien que llegara a amarla como decía Ayako que lo hacía, por eso mejor después de haberlo pensado mucho decide que no valía la pena ahogarse en un pozo de lágrimas por una mujer que la había abandonado de un día para otro y sin haber pensado más en sus sentimientos

Hanamichi decide ahogar un poco sus penas en algún bar, no en el que era de su propiedad, sino en otro, otro bar que no le recordara a Kaede en cada rincón, uno en donde pudiera olvidarse de ese mal hombre que lo había engañado y al que aún sentía que amaba, aunque el resentimiento se había vuelto mucho, sobre todo porque después de aquel suceso no había recibido una sola llamada o una sola muestra de arrepentimiento, nada, Kaede no había hecho nada por buscarle y buscar su perdón, eso quería decir que Hisachi, ese estúpido e idiota de Hisachi debía ser más importante para Kaede que él, sí, eso seguramente debía ser

Los pensamientos de Haruko aún eran un nido, así que ¿por qué no buscar consuelo en el vino? si, tal vez eso le ayudaría a ponerse a reflexionar un poco sobre su vida, eso debía hacer, buscar un bar cerca de ahí, pero ella no era una chica que frecuentara dichos lugares, debía irse de incógnito ¿una peluca? sonaba divertido, si, debía ser una peluca que no dejara notar que se trataba de ella pues algún conocido podía presentarse en aquel bar

Hanamichi llega al bar que había elegido, un bar que no era gay, si, pues lo que menos quería en ese momento era encontrarse con Kaede y Hisachi que seguramente se pasearían felices por los bares gay, tal vez hasta tomados de la mano aún burlándose de él, de lo que le habían hecho, y no les iba a dar el gusto de que se burlaran de él en su cara

Haruko se para frente a un bar que ve de pasada no muy lejos de su departamento, llevaba una peluca rubia sobre su cabello castaño para no ser reconocida, se decide y entra por fin al bar sentándose en la barra a un lado de un chico muy extraño de cabellera roja, no solía ver frecuentemente a personas con ese color de cabello así que se le queda viendo detenidamente, el chico voltea y le sorprende que ella lo mire de esa forma

Hanamichi. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Haruko. No, es que su color de cabello es extraño ¿se lo pinta?

Hanamichi. No, es mi color natural

Haruko. Sorprendente, es lindo

Hanamichi. Gracias

Haruko. Disculpe si le causé molestias

Hanamichi. No lo hizo, descuide

Hanamichi traía entre sus manos una copa fina de vino tinto de calidad, solía tener buen gusto para la bebida, en cambio, la chica pide al encargado una cerveza y éste se la sirve sobre un tarro, ella no muy femenina la bebe como cualquier tipejo en un bar de mala muerte lo haría, en cambio Hanamichi tenía movimientos finos, delicados, se podía ver que tenía distinción, al frente en el bar había una televisión donde se transmitía un partido de fútbol muy importante para la liga nacional, Haruko miraba entusiasmada mientras le echaba porras a su equipo favorito, Hanamichi estaba indiferente al hecho, no le gustaban los deportes, no era lo suyo, a él le gustaba leer, escribir, inspirarse en cosas más profundas, en cambio Haruko parecía ser poco femenina y que gustaba de los deportes, en ese momento su equipo anota un gol y ella muy emocionada se levanta de su asiento y abraza eufóricamente y sin pensar a Hanamichi, él escupe un poco de vino al sentir el cuerpo de la chica y delicadamente la levanta, ella estaba totalmente apenada

Haruko. Lo siento, fue la emoción ¿a usted no le gusta el fútbol?

Hanamichi. No

Haruko. ¿Algún deporte?

Hanamichi. Jugué un tiempo básquetbol pero no me gusto nunca

Haruko. Que lástima

Hanamichi. Bien, creo que debo irme

Haruko. Que le vaya bien

Hanamichi se levanta de su asiento y en ese momento llega un tipo y se acerca a ella comenzando a molestarla, ella intenta ignorarlo además de cubrirse la cara pues reconoce al tipo, se trataba de Yohei, estaba borracho y acosaba a mujeres en los bares, esa vez le había tocado a ella, Hanamichi ya se iba cuando ve el suceso y se regresa para ayudar a la joven, le habla al tipo y éste rápido voltea, Hanamichi intenta golpearlo pero Yohei se le adelanta rompiéndole un poco la ceja, Hanamichi cae al suelo y entonces Haruko le propina un fuerte golpe al hombre, ella era bastante fuerte, y como no serlo si practicaba mucho deporte y hacía pesas¿no les digo que era poco femenina? se acerca preocupada a Hanamichi y lo ayuda a levantarse

Haruko. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hanamichi. Sí gracias... vaya, eres muy fuerte

Haruko. Gracias

Hanamichi. ¿Tu estas bien?... pero que pregunta, obviamente sí

Haruko. Pero mira, estas sangrando, deja llevarte a mi departamento para curarte

Hanamichi. No gracias, el mío no está muy lejos

Haruko. Déjame hacerlo, tú me ayudaste

Hanamichi. Tu hiciste el trabajo

Haruko. Por favor

Hanamichi. Esta bien pero dime tu nombre, es la condición

Haruko. Me llamo... Giselle

Hanamichi. Que extraño nombre, el mío es Hanamichi, mucho gusto

Haruko. El gusto es mío

Se dan las manos y se van del lugar hacia el departamento de Haruko mientras tanto Hisachi va a casa de Hanamichi, le había surgido la necesidad de pedirle perdón y explicarle todo, que él había sido quien había inducido a Kaede a engañarlo y que éste le seguía amando, pero Hanamichi no estaba, en cambio es Kogure quien le abre la puerta a Hisachi y lo deja pasar, Akagi no estaba, solo el hermano de Hanamichi se encontraba, viendo una película mientras comía palomitas y bebía refresco, la visita le extrañaba, conocía a Hisachi aunque ignoraba lo del engaño de Kaede, hacía tiempo que no veía al ex amigo de su hermano y eso le intrigaba, debía ser importante el que estuviera ahí esa noche, visitándolo si bien sabía que a esa hora estaba en el antro de su propiedad, pero precisamente por eso había ido Hisachi, porque no había visto a Hanamichi en el antro en un par de días, pero Kogure ignoraba totalmente que su hermano no había estado yendo a dicho lugar

Hisachi. ¿Entonces está?

Kogure. No, debe estar en su antro

Hisachi. De hecho no ha ido en tres días

Kogure. ¿Y eso como por qué?

Hisachi. No lo sé, bueno, si sé pero no te lo voy a decir

Kogure. Entonces vete, ya sabes que no está, entonces retírate

Hisachi. Se me olvidaba lo antipático que eras

Kogure. Sí, ya lo creo

Hisachi. ¿Sabes que veo en tus ojos? algo que tiene deseos de despertar

Kogure. ¿De qué hablas?

Hisachi. ¿Tienes novia?

Kogure. No

Hisachi. ¿Y novio?

Kogure. ¡¡No digas estupideces!!

Hisachi se echa a reír y se pone de pie, era obvio que Kogure no lo querría ahí y que además la situación se había puesto incómoda, él sabía por Hanamichi que su hermano era algo introvertido y posiblemente gay, el hecho de intentar averiguarlo le resultaba muy divertido, tal vez en otra ocasión lo intentaría, quería ser él quien comprobara las teorías que alguna vez Hanamichi hizo de él, porque Kogure era muy guapo, algo arrogante pero poseía muchas veces un carácter pasible, la pinta de gruñón solo se la hacía creer a quien no le conociera bien. Kogure azota la puerta una vez que Hisachi estaba afuera y se pasa su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo por su rostro mientras éste estaba invadido de un color carmesí, sentía un poco de calor, el aire le faltaba y su respiración se agitaba ¿qué le pasaba¿qué había en los ojos de aquel chico que tan nervioso lo habían puesto¿por qué se sentía así? era muy extraño, muchas preguntas extrañas se formulaban en su mente pero estas no tenían respuestas, oscilaban solas en su mente ¿tal vez en su corazón?

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, ojala me dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por los anteriores. Se cuidan!!


	3. Parte 3

A la siguiente noche Hanamichi había vuelto a aquel bar donde conociese a Haruko bajo el nombre de Giselle, la chica le había parecido bastante agradable, no había vuelto al bar con la intención de encontrarla ahí pero se sentía en la necesidad de volver a ese lugar ¿la razón?, no la conocía por el momento pero si quería hacerlo debía volver a ese bar hasta encontrar una respuesta. Por su parte Haruko también sentía la necesidad de volver a aquel lugar, Hanamichi le recordaba a una pelirroja muy guapa de quien se había enamorado en secundaria y gracias a la cual había descubierto sus preferencias, Haruko tenía ganas de volver a ver al chico pero no sabía exactamente la razón ¿era porque le recordaba a aquella chica?, eso no lo tenía muy claro en un principio pero tal vez si le veía una y otra vez podría encontrar la verdadera razón. Ella llega primero al ver y no lo ve, siente una ligera tristeza al ver que el chico pelirrojo no estaba pero ésta misma desaparece al verlo entrar por la puerta, lo ve de reojo y bebe de su tarro de cerveza

Hanamichi. Nos volvemos a ver Giselle

Haruko. Así parece

Hanamichi. Déjame darte las gracias de nuevo por ayer

Haruko. No hay de qué... ¿sabes que?, ayer saliste a prisa y no se tu nombre

Hanamichi ve fijamente a la chica y pensándolo por un par de segundos se atreve a contestarle adornando sus labios con una sonrisa

Hanamichi. Soy Anthony

Haruko. Que lindo nombre

Hanamichi. Gracias

Hanamichi. ¿Y tienes... novio?

Haruko. No, hace poco terminé con... uno

Hanamichi. Ya veo

Haruko. ¿Tú tienes novia?

Hanamichi. Ya no, la muy desgraciada...

Hanamichi hace una pausa al ver la expresión de la chica, ¿por qué había hablado de Kaede como si se tratara de una chica? ¿por qué no era capaz de decirle que era homosexual?, le resultaba difícil poder decirle ese tipo de cosas pero no se sabía justificar

Más tarde esa noche al llegar Kogure a su departamento se da cuenta que ni su hermano ni su primo se encuentran, así que muy tranquilo abre una cerveza y prende el televisor, pasa los canales con indiferencia ya que ningún programa parecía interesante y sin pensarlo después de pasar varios canales se detiene en uno especial, era un canal de películas y en ese momento estaban pasando una de temática homosexual, en la escena que se había detenido había dos hombres jóvenes muy guapos besándose mientras se quitaban la ropa y se dirigían a una cama, Kogure observa con detenimiento sin poder apartar su vista de la escena y pasando saliva nerviosamente, en la escena los hombres habían comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales y Kogure los miraba sintiéndose ansioso, jamás había visto a dos hombres haciendo lo que en la película veía, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, escuchaba los gemidos de los personajes y estos comenzaban a surtir efecto físico en él, Kogure ve hacia abajo y nota como su miembro se ha puesto erecto al ver y oír aquella escena sintiéndose muy culpable de haberse excitado por tal escena, él que era homofóbico, él que tanto criticaba a su hermano por ser gay, pero ¿acaso él también lo era? ¿por qué le excitaba ver a dos hombres teniendo sexo?, Kogure estaba confundido ¿qué debía hacer?, su miembro comenzaba a doler y debía hacer algo independientemente de si estaba correcto hacerlo viendo a la vez esa clase de película o no, así que Kogure desabrocha su pantalón y lo baja quedando éste a sus pies, igualmente baja el boxer y ve su miembro perfectamente erecto y goteando poco de semen, se muerde el labio inferior y toma su miembro con ambas manos comenzando a acariciarlo, moviendo una de sus manos de abajo hacia arriba mientras con la otra se acariciaba los testículos, la misma operación comienza a hacerla a una mayor velocidad, gimiendo de placer y cerrando sus ojos mientras continuaba con fervor hasta sentir como un líquido le invade la mano derecha y alcanza a salpicar la izquierda, Kogure suspira aliviado y se relaja recargándose totalmente en el mueble al frente del televisor, así permanece por varios segundos mientras reflexiona sobre lo que acababa de hacer sintiendo una gran culpa, mira hacia el televisor y la escena que estaba en el mismo ya no era la de antes, sino que aquellos personajes permanecían acostados en la cama mientras se besaban ya sin tener contacto sexual, Kogure los ve y se pregunta si así será una relación entre dos hombres, no parecía tan mala como él la hacía ver, ya con la respiración normal apaga la televisión después de haberse secado las manos con un pañuelo y poniéndose de pie acomodándose la ropa. Minutos después cuando Kogure se encontraba limpiando del suelo el producto de su eyaculación, llega Akagi que venía de trabajar

Akagi. ¿qué haces?

Kogure. Tiré algo de bebida y la estoy limpiando

Akagi. Ten más cuidado, si manchas algún mueble Hanamichi se disgustará

Kogure. Eso lo sé

Akagi. ¿te sientes bien?, pareces extraño

Kogure. Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Akagi. Preocupación se ve en tu rostro

Kogure. Estoy bien, no es nada

Kogure se va a su habitación mostrándose algo molesto, Akagi no se cree que está bien pero no tenía pensado preguntarle más, conocía a su primo y sabía que jamás le contaría algo íntimo, así que mejor se sienta frente al televisor y lo prende, el canal seguía siendo el mismo y en ese momento pasaban una escena algo parecida a la anterior que había causado en Kogure reacciones extrañas, Akagi ve sorprendido y después voltea de prisa hacia donde está la habitación de Kogure ¿sería posible que su primo estuviera viendo cine gay porno?, de ser así resultaría bastante extraño, pero pensando un poco en lo que Hanamichi decía siempre de su peculiar homofobia todo tendría más sentido, entonces después de todo no sería tan extraño ¿o si?, Akagi deja de pensar en todas esas cosas y cambia tranquilamente el canal buscando algo más divertido. Los días pasan y Hanamichi seguía yendo al mismo bar cada noche, también Haruko lo hacía, era muy interesante saber cada vez más cosas del otro, y en una de esas noches Haruko invita a Hanamichi a ver un partido de fútbol a su casa, él ya había comentado a la chica que no le gustaban los deportes pero acepta la invitación

Haruko. Vamos, ya va a comenzar

Hanamichi. Si, perdona

Haruko. En el medio tiempo hacemos más palomitas

Hanamichi. Esta bien

Mientras el partido seguía su curso Hanamichi no apartaba su vista de Haruko ¿sería que acaso comenzaba a gustarle? ¿por qué se sentía tan bien pasar el rato con ella? ¿era porque eran amigos?, Hanamichi se sentía un poco confuso sin saber que Haruko también estaba algo confundida ¿por qué ya no le dolía tanto la ausencia de Ayako?

Hanamichi. ¿Sabes algo?, ya debo irme

Haruko. Pero todavía no pasan el medio tiempo

Hanamichi. Es que...

Haruko. ¿Acaso no te gusta mi compañía?

Hanamichi. No es eso, debo irme a casa

Haruko. Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta

Los dos se levantan del mueble donde estaban sentados y se dirigen a la entrada, Hanamichi mira a Haruko antes de irse y un impulso lo lleva a darle un beso en los labios, la chica se sorprende mucho por aquello, desde la secundaria que un hombre no la besaba y a la vez también Hanamichi se extrañaba de su propia reacción, era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer y eso era muy confuso ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué no se sentía culpable por ello?, todo en ese momento era muy confuso pero Hanamichi decide entrar nuevamente al departamento de Haruko y ellos vuelven a besarse. A la mañana siguiente

Akagi. ¿Y tú donde pasaste la noche?

Hanamichi. Me quedé dormido en el antro, es todo

Akagi. ¿seguro?

Hanamichi. Claro que sí

Akagi nota algo extraño en su primo, jamás había visto aquella mirada tan peculiar y esa ligera sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, definitivamente había pasado una mejor noche de la que presumía, pero bueno, no le preguntaría tampoco a él sobre sus intimidades, Hanamichi se pasa a la cocina y al pasar por la habitación de Kogure ellos se topan, aún seguían molestos, tenían días sin hablarse pero después que Kogure había pensado mucho más las cosas decide tomar la iniciativa de pedirle perdón, cosa que extrañaba a su hermano

Kogure. Por eso te pido que me disculpes

Hanamichi. Esta bien, no te preocupes pero ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

Kogure. Nada en especial, me di cuenta que no es bueno juzgar sin saber lo que otros sienten, se deben respetar los sentimientos de los que nos rodean

Hanamichi. Gracias hermano

Los hermanos se dan un fuerte abrazo y Akagi veía contento la escena, le producía alegría que ambos pudieran entenderse pero ¿tendría algo que ver el cambio de actitud de Kogure con lo del canal de la otra vez? ¿acaso Kogure también había despertado y salido del clóset al menos dentro de sí?, y de ser así ¿sería capaz de admitirlo públicamente?, todo parecía conjeturar poco a poco, entonces las suposiciones de Hanamichi eran más que eso. Mientras en el bar de Hanamichi

Yohei. Tu debut será en dos semanas ¿no estas feliz?

Haruko. Mucho señor

Yohei. Serás una gran estrella, Haruko, serás famosa

Haruko. Exagera

Yohei. ¿sabes?, supe que ya no tienes pareja, eso quiere decir que estas solita

Haruko. Si señor

Yohei. ¿Y tu y yo no podríamos?

Haruko. Claro que no

Yohei. Perdón, no te enojes

Haruko. Creo que debo irme

Haruko toma a prisa sus cosas y se va corriendo, que atrevimiento de él al hacerle semejante propuesta, ella estaba muy interesada en Hanamichi y esperaba que aquello pudiera funcionar. Mientras de noche en el bar de Hanamichi habiéndose ya recuperado de su depresión por el engaño de Kaede decide echar un vistazo a su club encontrándose ahí con Yohei

Yohei. Mi buen amigo

Hanamichi. ¿amigo?

Yohei. Perdón, patrón

Hanamichi. ¿qué se te ofrece?

Yohei. Quiero hablarle del debut de Haruko en una semana

Hanamichi. ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?

Yohei. Recuerde usted que la próxima semana es el aniversario de éste club

Hanamichi. Es verdad

Yohei. Ella es una chica gay con mucho talento

Hanamichi. Esta bien, encárgate tú de eso

Yohei. Como ordene

Hanamichi se va de ahí, Yohei no le simpatizaba ¿cómo era posible que le hablara como si nada después de lo que había pasado la otra noche en el bar cuando habían atacado a Giselle?, pero como seguramente estaba muy tomado ese día entonces no lo recordaría, pero ni modo, Yohei era el encargado de los espectáculos nocturnos y era bueno haciendo su trabajo así que le perdonaría aquella falta. Hanamichi entra a su oficina y poco después llega Ryota puesto que lo había visto entrar en la oficina

Ryota. Pero que gusto, hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí

Hanamichi. Seguramente estas enterado de todo

Ryota. Sí, Sendo me lo contó

Hanamichi. ¿y ese desgraciado se ha pasado por aquí?

Ryota. Si te refieres a Kaede sí, dos días vino preguntando por ti

Hanamichi. ¿de verdad?

A pesar de su aún coraje Hanamichi se sentía extrañamente feliz de saber que Kaede había ido a verle y a preguntar por él pero eso no lo haría desistir de no querer verlo nunca, así que se muestra muy serio ante su amigo

Ryota. ¿qué pasa?

Hanamichi. Nada, pensaba en lo hipócrita que es Kaede

Ryota. Si te interesa saber, en ningún momento lo vi junto a Hisachi, de hecho él estuvo viniendo varios días, preguntaba por ti, y creo que una vez fue a tu casa

Hanamichi. Si no quiero saber nada de Kaede menos quiero saber de ese traidor

Ryota. Realmente estas enojado

Hanamichi. Si

Hanamichi voltea a su escritorio buscando pretextos para no ver a su amigo a los ojos porque entonces él sabría la verdad de que aún seguía queriendo a Kaede, la radio estaba prendida y en eso el locutor comienza a hablar sobre el torneo nacional de fútbol, Hanamichi escucha las pláticas deportivas y poniendo gesto de duda observa la radio

Hanamichi. Pero los Thunder aún tienen oportunidad puesto que han ganado dos partidos de tres en los cuartos de final

Ryota. Hanamichi ¿acaso sabes de eso?

Hanamichi. ¿qué?

Ryota. Según entiendo odias los deportes ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

Hanamichi. Yo... yo, es que...

Ryota. Confiesa

Hanamichi. He estado... saliendo con un chico

Ryota. ¿Ah si?

Hanamichi. Si, y él sabe mucho de deportes

Ryota. Ah, eso lo explica

Hanamichi. Si, jejejeje

"¿Por qué he estado mintiendo acerca de mi relación con Giselle?, es extraño, pero cuando iba en secundaria por miedo al rechazo tenía que fingir que era Heterosexual para que no me rechazaran mis amigos en la escuela, fingía que miraba a las chicas y hacía comentarios sobre ellas para agradarles a mis amigos, pero ahora, ahora vivo una situación similar, le miento a mis amigos homosexuales sobre una relación con un chica por miedo a su rechazo si piensan que me estoy convirtiendo en heterosexual ¿es eso realmente correcto? ¿mentir sobre ti para que otros no te juzguen? ¿por qué en la sociedad no se puede ser uno mismo sin miedo a que te rechacen? ¿por qué si te gusta algo diferente entonces eres un anormal?, lo único cierto es que las personas te critican por ser quien eres y también por ser lo que no eres ¿entonces bajo que principio se rige el mundo?, me siento realmente confundido, éste mundo es una jaula de pájaros sin salida hacia la libertad"

Dos semanas después Haruko está en el baño de su departamento comprobando lo que tanto sospechaba, estaba esperando un hijo de Anthony ¿eso la hacía feliz?, claro que la hacía feliz pero entonces ¿cómo decirle que su verdadero nombre era Haruko y que le había estado mintiendo desde que lo conoció? ¿cómo decirle que era gay?, debía explicarle tantas cosas y no sabía como hacerlo, realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿sería correcto decirle que estaba embarazada? ¿la aceptaría después de decirle toda la verdad?. La hora del debut estaba ya casi a la puerta, Haruko se encontraba preparándose para salir al escenario y Hanamichi esperaba recibir noticias de Giselle pues había quedado de hablarle por teléfono esa noche, así que comienza a caminar por el bar buscando a Yohei para encargarle todo pero no lo encontraba, Haruko decide que su debut puede esperar porque necesitaba decirle a Hanamichi toda la verdad así que sale del camerino en busca de Yohei para contarle todo pero no lo encontraba; Hisachi harto de sentirse culpable decide ir al club nocturno de su ex amigo para explicarle toda la verdad, Kaede jamás lo iba a querer así que lo único que podía hacer era decirle toda la verdad a Hanamichi y así ellos podrían ser felices como siempre debió ser. El abuelo de Hanamichi y Kogure estaría esa noche de visita en la ciudad así que va a buscar a su nieto Hanamichi pero solo se encuentra con Kogure, ambos se hacen un mal gesto pero Kogure por insistencia de su abuelo lo lleva al club de Hanamichi para que pudieran encontrarse

El evento estaba a punto de comenzar, Haruko seguía caminando entre la gente para encontrar a Yohei sin poder encontrarlo y Hanamichi hacía lo mismo, las luces del escenario se prenden y ahí se encontraba Yohei, los dos que lo buscaban voltean a ver y felices se acercan a aquel lugar solo para quedar frente a frente y sorprenderse mutuamente de que ambos estuvieran ahí

Hanamichi. ¿Giselle?, tu cabello...

Haruko. Anthony

Hanamichi. ¿Qué haces en un bar gay?

Haruko. Lo mismo te pregunto

Los ojos de ambos estaban compenetrados y llenos de duda ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, cada quien sabía su verdad pero desconocía la del otro, en eso la voz de Yohei llama a Haruko a subir al escenario mientras la señala entre el público, los ojos de Hanamichi se abren por la sorpresa ¿ella era Haruko? ¿Giselle era aquella chica gay de la que tanto le hablaba Yohei?

Hanamichi. ¿Haruko?

Haruko. Sí... perdóname

Hanamichi. Debemos hablar

Yohei. Perdón que los interrumpa pero ¿podrías subir Haruko?, el público espera

Haruko. No subiré

Hanamichi. Permítenos hablar

Hanamichi toma a Haruko de la mano y la lleva entre el público a un lugar donde pudieran hablar lejos del murmullo pero en ese Hanamichi escucha una voz, se trataba de Hisachi que lo llamaba para aclararle todo pero Hanamichi lo ignora y sigue caminando pero su ex amigo los persigue, en ese momento llega Kogure con su abuelo y al ver a Hanamichi que se alejaba con una chica lo señala a su abuelo para que pueda seguirlo, Hanamichi y Haruko entran a una de las habitaciones mientras que Hisachi, Kogure y el abuelo Anzai esperan afuera

Hanamichi. Antes que todo quiero que sepas que mi nombre es Hanamichi, no Anthony

Haruko. ¿qué?

Hanamichi. Yo también te mentí

Haruko. ¿por qué?

Hanamichi. No pensaba volver a aquel bar ni esperaba que nos hiciéramos amigos, así que no valía la pena decirte mi verdadero nombre ¿tu porque me mentiste?

Haruko. Porque no quería que nadie me reconociera, por eso me puse una peluca

Hanamichi. Por eso Yohei no te reconoció

Haruko. Así es

Hanamichi. Entiendo... ¿sabes?, hay algo más, yo... soy gay

Haruko. ¿Cómo?

Hanamichi. Y éste bar es mío

Haruko estaba realmente asombrada, ese que tenía enfrente no era quien había creído en todo ese tiempo, se sentía molesta por aquel engaño pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar si había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él?

Haruko. Entiendo... yo también soy gay

Hanamichi. Si, Yohei me dijo que Haruko lo era, pero hasta hoy tú siempre fuiste Giselle

Haruko. Y tú Anthony, el padre de mi hijo

Hanamichi. ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Hanamichi no podían abrirse más, estaba realmente sorprendido ¿tendría un hijo? ¿iba a ser padre?, era una noticia inesperada pero le hacía feliz, jamás creyó que pudiera ser padre, sobre todo queriendo a una chica como quería a Haruko, afuera también se escuchaba la plática y los tres oyentes estaban muy sorprendidos casi como lo estaba Hanamichi, el abuelo Anzai se sentía orgulloso de su nieto, Kogure estaba muy sorprendido sabiendo que su hermano amaba a Kaede y también Hisachi pensaba lo mismo que Kogure, minutos después Hanamichi por fin reaccionar ante tan noticia

Haruko. ¿Estas molesto?

Hanamichi. ¿qué dices? ¿molesto?... ¿cómo podría estar molesto?, estoy feliz

Haruko. ¿de verdad?

Hanamichi. Si

Haruko. ¿y que pasará con nosotros?

Hanamichi. Tenemos 9 meses para pensarlo

Haruko. Te quiero

Hanamichi. Y yo también te quiero

Hanamichi se acerca a Haruko y cariñosamente la abraza, afuera los tres que oían se quedan en duda al no oír nada puesto que los dos de adentro habían dejado de hablar, estaban intrigados ¿qué pasaría con ellos? ¿acaso se iban a quedar juntos? ¿iban a casarse?, eran preguntas que rondaban en las mentes de los tres. Hanamichi y Haruko salen de la habitación tomados de la mano y ven inciertos a los tres que estaban afuera

Hanamichi. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?... ¿abuelo?

Anzai. Cuanto tiempo chico

Hanamichi. ¿qué paso? ¿le sucede algo a la abuela?

Anzai. Ella está bien

Hanamichi. ¿entonces?

Anzai. Vine a ver como están las cosas y veo que bastante bien, felicidades, futuro papá

Hanamichi. Con que escuchando todo

Hisachi. Hanamichi...

Hanamichi. A ti no quiero verte

Hisachi. Necesitamos hablar

Hanamichi. No me interesa

Hisachi. Te interesa más de lo que crees

Hanamichi. ... está bien, pero después de mi discurso

Hisachi. ¿discurso?

Hanamichi y Haruko continúan caminando hacia el escenario y ambos se suben, el público abucheaba por la espera tan larga, ellos querían escuchar a Haruko y no se irían sin hacerlo pues se les había dicho que tenía una hermosa voz, Hanamichi suelta la mano de Haruko y hace a un lado a Yohei quien hacía tonterías con tal de entretener al público impaciente, el pelirrojo toma el micrófono y muy seriamente pide la atención del público, todos los presentes voltean y lo miran atentamente

Hanamichi. Buenas noches... ésta noche celebramos el primer aniversario de "Mi placer prohibido" donde en éste momento nos encontramos, agradezco su preferencia durante éste grandioso año... ¿saben algo? aquí dentro soy quien siempre he querido ser, sin miedo a que me critiquen porque soy homosexual pero afuera casi siempre he tenido que fingir... antes de abrir éste local hubo lugares donde no me daban empleo por ser homosexual, incluso miembros de mi familia llegaron a rechazarme, de niño siempre lo oculté pero cuando entré a la facultad comencé a conocer personas que eran como yo, personas que me aceptaban y entonces me sentí seguro del mundo que allá afuera había, con mucho esfuerzo abrí éste local y fue aquí que conocí el verdadero amor sin miedo a confesárselo sin que me rechazara porque se tratara de un heterosexual, pero después sucedió el caso contrario, conocí a una linda chica a la cual he aprendido a querer, ella espera un hijo mío... lo sé, yo siendo homosexual embaracé a una chica y no puedo decir que me arrepiento porque no es cierto, espero con ansias a ese niño, al principio fue extraño y sentí dentro de mí aquella misma duda existencial ¿era correcto sentir algo por alguien de ese sexo?, por eso mismo lo oculté de igual forma que cuando iba en secundaria y fingía que gustaba de las chicas, le mentí a mi familia y a mis amigos acerca de ese sentimiento nuevo que nacía en mí ¿y saben algo?, eso está mal, porque no importa de quien te enamores, mujeres y hombres en cuestiones del amor somos iguales y no importa quien seas realmente, homosexual, heterosexual, bisexual, todos somos seres humanos y todos somos iguales, el amor solo es uno y no distingue entre sexos, por eso en éste día los invito a que siempre seamos honestos con quienes somos y con lo que pensamos y sentimos, siempre que se esté feliz con lo que uno es, lo demás no importa... gracias

Hanamichi se baja del escenario con la mano de Haruko de nuevo entre la suya, los presentes en el bar se habían conmovido con el discurso de Hanamichi, realmente tenía razón, a veces cuando nos preocupamos de más por lo que dirá la gente nos olvidamos de quienes somos realmente, y la verdad no importa si la sociedad te acepta o no, siempre será suficiente con aceptarse uno mismo. Al día siguiente en el departamento de Kaede él se encontraba viendo televisión, triste y pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener a Hanamichi en sus brazos como antes, de poder sentir entre sus manos la piel de su amado pelirrojo, de poder sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar, pero sabía que aquello sería imposible, seguramente Hanamichi le odiaba y no era para menos, había cometido un error y debía pagar por ello; de repente suena el timbre del departamento y Kaede se sorprende pues no esperaba a nadie, seguramente debía ser algún vendedor, pensaba Kaede mientras caminaba perezosamente hacia la puerta, al abrirla se lleva una gran sorpresa, se trataba de su querido pelirrojo, él le miraba con la mirada serena y fría, Kaede piensa que seguramente Hanamichi aún estaba molesto e iba a golpearlo en cualquier momento, pero para sorpresa de Kaede la mirada de Hanamichi se ablanda y después de algunos segundos el pelirrojo se avienta a los brazos de su ex novio

Hanamichi. ¡¡Por favor perdóname!!... Hisachi me lo ha contado todo

Kaede. ¿qué?

Hanamichi. Así es, lo sé todo

Kaede. ¿entonces...?

Hanamichi. Si aún me amas como yo a ti ¿estarías dispuesto a volver a empezar?

Kaede. ¿lo dices... en serio?

Hanamichi asiente con la cabeza y enseguida es besado por Kaede, hacía varios días que no sentía unos labios tan tibios y deliciosos como los de Kaede, se sentía realmente feliz por sentirlos sobre los suyos, y de sentir aquella lengua que le volvía loco dentro de su boca, esos brazos tan fuertes en los cuales se sentía más seguro que nada, realmente no había dejado de amarlo un solo segundo, ambos se separan y miran a los ojos, los de Hanamichi brillaban por las lágrimas al igual que los de Kaede y éste lo invita a pasar, Hanamichi le platica todo a Kaede sobre Haruko y el hijo que estaba a punto de tener, Kaede escuchaba atento todo lo que Hanamichi le contaba, él le dice que quiere mucho a la chica pero que por acuerdo mutuo no se casarán, ambos se harán cargo de su hijo y lo querrán como una pareja de casados quieren a sus hijos, Kaede estaba totalmente de acuerdo, él también seguramente iba a querer mucho al hijo de su pelirrojo... esa noche en el departamento de Hanamichi de nuevo Kogure se encontraba solo ya que Hanamichi estaba con Kaede y su otro primo se encontraba fuera de la ciudad ya que había ido a llevar al abuelo a su casa, Kogure estaba en la sala pensando en el discurso que la otra noche diera su hermano, lo recordaba palabra por palabra "por eso en éste día los invito a que siempre seamos honestos con quienes somos y con lo que pensamos y sentimos, siempre que se esté feliz con lo que uno es, lo demás no importa", sobre todo aquella parte rondaba en su memoria, mientras el piensa se oye el timbre que lo saca enseguida de sus pensamiento, se para a abrir y se trataba de Hisachi, al verlo rápidamente se sonroja, la verdad es que él siempre le había gustado pero se negaba a aceptarlo, desde que su hermano estaba en la Facultad y lo había llevado a su casa él se había enamorado, había sido amor a primera vista pero jamás lo había aceptado, éste vez, gracias a las palabras de su hermano debía afrontar sus miedos y vencer de una vez por todas a esos demonios que rondaban en su sentido de la moral

Hisachi. ¿esta Hanamichi?

Kogure. No, fue a buscar a Kaede

Hisachi. Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado

Kogure. Si

Hisachi. Bien, como no está yo me voy

Hisachi se dirige a la puerta y la abre, Kogure piensa un buen rato y antes de que Hisachi saliera del departamento se arma de valor para detenerlo, Hisachi voltea sorprendido y viéndolo a los ojos notando en su rostro un rubor que le parecía bastante sexy, así que nuevamente entra al departamento y cierra la puerta

Hisachi. ¿qué pasa?

Kogure. Yo... este yo, es que yo...

Hisachi. Dímelo, sin miedo, sin pena... sin prejuicios

Kogure. Me gustas mucho, no, eso es poco, la verdad es que te amo

Hisachi. ¿hablas en serio?

Kogure. Hasta hace unos días me sentía bastante confundido, pero la otra noche en el club de mi hermano despejé todas mis dudas... siempre te he querido y también siempre lo he negado ¿sabes?

Hisachi. Hablas en serio ¿verdad?

Kogure. Sí, ésta vez no estoy mintiendo acerca de mí

Hisachi. Tú también siempre me has parecido muy atractivo

Kogure. Entonces...

Hisachi. ¿te gustaría que yo...?

Kogure. ¿me hicieras el amor?

Hisachi. Iba a decir que si querías que te besara pero ya que insistes...

Kogure. Tengo algo de miedo

Hisachi. ¿por qué?

Kogure. Yo jamás...

Hisachi. ¿has estado con un hombre en la intimidad?

Kogure. Y tampoco con una mujer, jamás lo he hecho

Hisachi. Mejor

Hisachi se acerca al cuerpo tembloroso de Kogure y delicadamente abraza, Kogure siente aquella calidez y siente que su corazón se acelera como nunca, los labios de Hisachi buscan los labios tímidos de Kogure y sin chistar los une a los de él, esa era una sensación muy grata, Kogure rápidamente se deja llevar abriendo ligeramente su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Hisachi que juega traviesa con la suya, los ánimos se calientan y Kogure siente como su miembro comienza a despertar, y ésta vez era distinto, no como aquella ocasión en que viendo a dos actores su cuerpo había reaccionado, no, ésta vez reaccionaba ante la persona que él amaba y eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, los dos dejan de besarse y Kogure tímidamente toma la mano de Hisachi y lo dirige a su habitación, él lo mira y sonriendo se deja guiar, llegan al cuarto y nuevamente se besan solo que ésta vez Hisachi comienza a quitar la ropa a Kogure quien totalmente sonrojado se muestra desnudo ante el hombre que amaba, Hisachi recorre su cuerpo con la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior mientras se dirige hacia el miembro de su nuevo amante hincándose al frente, Kogure se agarra su miembro con la mano izquierda y con la derecha agarra el cabello de Hisachi mientras él comienza a besar, lamer y después a succionar, aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para Kogure, no era como cuando se masturbaba en la soledad, ésta vez sentía realmente placer y sus gemidos lo delataban, aquellos eran como melodías para Hisachi quien no paraba de sonreír y antes de que Kogure le llenara la boca con su líquido se pone de pie y termina de quitarse la ropa, el chico lo observa totalmente sonrojado, el miembro de Hisachi también estaba tan despierto como el propio, entonces se acerca a él y le quita los lentes que cubrían sus ojos, lo besa en los labios, después el cuello y también el pecho deteniéndose en los pezones también erguidos, Kogure jadeaba y se retorcía, la lengua de Hisachi hacía muy bien su trabajo y eso lo volvía loco, pedía a gritos ser penetrado de una vez, su cuerpo lo deseaba, su alma lo pedía y sus labios suplicaban, Hisachi sonríe y dirige a su nuevo amante hacia la cama acostándolo tiernamente, subiéndose en él y comenzando a besarlo mientras sus lenguas jugaban seductoramente, Hisachi pide a Kogure que se sujete de los barrotes de la cabecera que tenía la cama y él obedece, Hisachi se acerca y le abre las piernas dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia su virgen orificio, realmente era estrecho así que comienza a meter sus dos pulgares mientras acaricia y trata de dilatarlo un poco para que a la hora de su intromisión no lastimara a Kogure, él jadeaba gustoso de sentir los largos dedos de Hisachi dentro y fuera de él

Hisachi. ¿estas listo?

Kogure. Como nunca... hazlo

Hisachi. ¿estas conciente de que va a doler mucho?

Kogure. Lo estoy... hazlo ya

Hisachi. Esta bien, aquí voy

Un pequeño grito y un gemido ahogado se oye de la boca de Kogure mientras empuñaba con fuerza sus manos en los barrotes y cerrando con fuerza también sus ojos, Hisachi se preocupa de que lo pudiera lastimar mucho y duda en entrar por completo pero Kogure le pide que no se detenga mientras le regala una bella sonrisa, Hisachi también sonríe y poco a poco entra en Kogure hasta estar totalmente dentro de él

Hisachi. ¿te encuentras bien?

Kogure. Si... continúa

Hisachi. Está bien

Hisachi hace el efecto contrario pero sin salirse completamente, por el contrario vuelve a entrar y a salir de nuevo, a entrar y a salir, sus movimientos eran lentos pero hacían sentir en Kogure mucho dolor, por eso unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos totalmente empuñados, Hisachi trata de disminuir la fricción entre el orificio de su amante y su miembro así que sale totalmente de él, Kogure abre sus ojos confuso de que Hisachi haya salido totalmente de él, entonces ve como su nuevo amante se dirige hacia el tocador y agarra de ahí una crema cualquiera, Kogure sonríe viendo la cara de preocupación de Hisachi

Kogure. Realmente te importo ¿verdad?

Hisachi. El sexo no tiene porque se un martirio y quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo

Kogure. Te aseguro que lo estaba disfrutando

Hisachi. Venga, toma de nuevo tu posición

Kogure. Si

Hisachi se acerca nuevamente y abre las piernas de Kogure, tomando un poco de crema la frota entre sus manos y de nuevo acaricia el orificio de su amante, la crema estaba fresca y Kogure se retuerce un poco al sentirla, Hisachi también frota un poco en el tronco de su miembro evitando que la crema cayera en la punta, entonces avienta el frasco y vuelve a introducirse en Kogure ahora con mayor rapidez, Kogure jadea al sentir el miembro de Hisachi totalmente adentro, estaba realmente bien dotado, entonces Hisachi apoyándose en las caderas de Kogure comienza a agarrar velocidad y aplicando más fuerza, ahora ambos gemían totalmente de placer mientras sus ojos se fusionaban y al mismo tiempo se regalaban una sonrisa, para Kogure no era nada doloroso, al contrario, se sentía cien por ciento placentero, sublime, también Hisachi estaba alucinado, su orificio seguía siendo estrecho y eso le volvía loco, los gemidos se oían por toda la habitación hasta afuera de ella, en ese momento llega Hanamichi con Kaede pues iban a platicarle a Kogure que habían vuelto a ser pareja y entonces oyen los gemidos, Hanamichi reconoce ambos y sonríe feliz

Kaede. ¿qué pasa? ¿quién esta teniendo sexo?

Hanamichi. Mi hermano... con Hisachi

Kaede. ¿Queeee?

Hanamichi. Sabía que ese idiota solo se estaba haciendo tonto

Kaede. Vaya, de que cosas se entera uno

Hanamichi. Ven, dejémoslos solos ¿te parece si vamos a dar un paseo mientras terminan?

Kaede. Me parece fenomenal

Dentro de la habitación ambos amante culminan puesto que Hisachi satisfacía a Kogure mientras lo penetraba, el vientre de Kogure estaba totalmente empapado por el semen, Hisachi permanece dentro de Kogure mientras ambos se sonríen

Hisachi. ¿te gusto?

Kogure. Me encantó

Hisachi. ¿sabes una cosa?, te quiero mucho, ¿me das permiso de formar parte de tu vida y poder enamorarme e ti?

Kogure. Claro que sí

Hisachi. Gracias

Kogure. Gracias a ti... ¿sabes?, que rico aún tenerte dentro

Hisachi. ¿quieres que me salga?

Kogure. Un ratito más

Hisachi limpia con dos dedos un poco del abdomen de Kogure y los lame, él también agarra un poco y ofrece sus dedos a su nuevo amante, Hisachi los lamía sonriendo y después ambos ríen, varios segundos después poco a poco sale de Kogure acomodándose a un costado del mismo y éste lo abraza, ninguno de los dos se queda dormido, solamente se abrazaban y no necesitaban más, media hora más tarde se levantan y visten para salir de la habitación y sentarse en la sala, uno en cada sillón, en eso llegan Hanamichi y Kaede tomados de la mano

Kogure. Vaya, hasta que llegas

Hanamichi. Sí, es que dimos una vuelta por ahí

Kogure. Ya veo

Hanamichi. ¿y que hacen?

Kogure. Viendo televisión... pero hace rato estábamos haciendo el amor

Hisachi abre totalmente sus ojos al igual que Hanamichi ¿realmente lo estaba confesando?, se preguntaba en su cabeza el pelirrojo, realmente su hermano era otro, de ese día en adelante realmente sería feliz y dejaría de ser el gruñón amargado de siempre y eso lo hacía muy feliz... Haruko había dado a luz a un hermoso niño a quien llaman obviamente Hanamichi, él viviría con su madre la mayoría de los días de la semana y con Hanamichi los restantes, ellos se querían mucho y se iban a querer siempre aunque no se casaran, el abuelo Anzai había aceptado por fin a su nieto tal y cual era y por eso iba a desistir de su idea de que se casara, además iba a tener un hijo y su cuantiosa fortuna sería heredada algún día a su bisnieto y si iba a ser heterosexual u homosexual eso realmente no importaba porque de igual manera iba a poder hacer los negocios familiares, por fin había aprendido a aceptar que cada quien era diferente y que las preferencias de sexo nada tenían que ver con las capacidades y aptitudes de las personas. Haruko también había encontrado después el amor en una joven que realmente le amaba como Ayako nunca lo hizo, entonces realmente sería feliz teniendo a un hijo cuyo padre era su mejor amigo y además había logrado su sueño de ser cantante, su vida era como siempre la había deseado. Ryota y Sendo habían encontrado cada quien también el amor, Sendo en alguien que verdaderamente lo valoraba, no como Hisachi lo había tratado alguna vez, Ryota había encontrado a un apuesto Colombiano de quien se había enamorado al instante, era tal cual a él le gustaban así que era muy feliz. Hisachi y Kogure se van a vivir juntos a un departamento nuevo mientras que Hanamichi se muda con Kaede al suyo, entonces Akagi se queda solo pero feliz, realmente disfrutaba de silencio en la casa, no como cuando sus primos peleaban todo el tiempo por algo sin sentido pues ambos al final habían encontrado la felicidad en la sinceridad de sus corazones

* * *

Ok, ésta es la primera vez que escribo de Slam Dunk, que emoción siento puesto que adoro ésta serie, en fin, se preguntaran de donde saqué el título, bueno, así se llama una película Italiana muy buena que vi hace poco y me encantó, no hay actores conocidos y no me sé sus nombres por eso no los puse, ah si, resulta que para éste fic saque solo algunos detalles, la película es algo distinta ¿y saben qué?, al final el tipo se casa con la tipa pero yo no quise eso porque sería un sacrilegio al yaoi ¿verdad?, en fin, espero que les haya gustado éste fic y espero que me hagan saber sus comentarios buenos y malos, gracias


End file.
